Kennst du mich? Komplett in einem Kapitel
by Coralyn
Summary: Hermines und Rons Beziehung ist am Ende und so kommt es, dass sie eines Abends, nach einem Streit, zu ihrem Verhängnis allein durch die Winkelgasse streift, sie wird angegriffen. Doch ein geheimnisvoller Mann rettet sie und so beginnt das Erkennen...


„Liebling, ich bin wieder da!" Sie hörte wie Ron seine Schuhe von den Füßen kickte, seine Jacke über den Stuhl in der Diele schmiss und die Aktentasche auf den Boden fallen ließ bevor der das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Minemaus!" Ein großer feuchter Schmatzer landete auf ihrer Wange und Hermine lächelte geziert.

„Ron, wie war dein Tag im Ministerium?" Der rothaarige legte die Füße auf den Tisch und vergrub sich hinter dem Tagespropheten. „Im Grunde wie immer, Willson hatte Akte B in das Fach für Akte F gelegt, das gab ein heilloses Durcheinander, aber was soll man schon machen...!" Erwartungsvoll sah Hermine ihn an. „Willst du dich nicht fertig machen?" Es raschelte während Ron die Seite umschlug. „Wieso?" Nun schlich sich doch ein etwas gereizter Unterton in Hermines Stimme. „Wir wollten heute Abend ausgehen, Ron! Nur weil wir jetzt seid vier Jahren zusammen sind heißt das nicht, dass du dich jetzt zurück lehnen kannst und ich Hausmütterchen spiele!" Rons Augen lugten kurz über die Zeitung. „Hab mich schon gefragt, wieso du so aufgetakelt bist, das rosa macht dich irgendwie ein bisschen blass." Hermine schnaubte, sie war an diese Art von unverblümten Aussagen gewöhnt. „Hör mal, Mine. Es war ein harter Tag. Ich bin Müse und will einfach nur was essen und dann ins Bett. Also stell dich doch einfach in die Küche...!" „ICH WERD MICH JETZT NICHT IN DIE KÜCHE STELLEN RONALD WEASLEY!" Sie sprang auf und riss ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand. „Wie anstrengend kann es denn sein Akten zu sortieren? Du bist noch nicht einmal aktiver Auror, du bist passiver Auror, weil du es zum aktiven nicht geschafft hast! Und wenn du jetzt hier auf deinem faulen Hintern sitzen bleiben willst, gehe ich eben alleine! Mach es dir schon mal auf dem Sofa bequem und kochen kannst du dir alleine was!" Damit stürmte sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus der Tür.

Während sie die Straße hinunter stolperte quollen ein paar Tränen aus ihren Augen, die sie verzweifelt versuchte weg zu wischen ohne ihr Make Up zu verschmieren. Nachdem Harry Voldemort vernichtet und die Zaubererwelt sich einigermaßen rehabilitiert hatte, waren Ron und sie zusammen gezogen und sie hatten beide eine Ausbildung als Auror begonnen, doch nachdem Ron seine Prüfung zum aktiven Auror nicht bestanden hatte und somit nicht zusammen mit ihr und Harry in Ausseneinsätzen wirken konnte, hatte Hermine ihm erzählt, sie würde den Aurorberuf komplett aufgeben, um sein Selbstvertrauen nicht zu zerstören. Natürlich hatte sie weiter gearbeitet, unter falschem Namen und mit falschem Aussehen, viele Auroren taten das, doch bei ihr war es keine Sicherheitsvorkehrung, sondern eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme um Harry und Ron nicht auf ihre Spur kommen zu lassen. Sie hatte ihnen erzählt, sie würde jetzt in einer Muggelbücherei arbeiten, was auf unterschiedliche Reaktionen getroffen war; Harry hatte sie empört angeschaut, Ron war völlig begeistert. Dann würde sie ja sogar zeit für Kinder haben. Dass sie vorerst keine Kinder wollte, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Hermine blieb stehen und zückte ihren Stab um nach London zu apparieren.

Sie wollte sich erst einmal beruhigen und so setzte sie sich in den Tropfenden Kessel und bestellte einen Feuerwhisky. Ron dachte nur an sich, er hatte es schon vor Jahren aufgegeben ihr eine Freude zu machen oder sich für sie zu interessieren und im Bett... dachte er nur noch an sich. Hermine kippte das goldene Getränk in einem runter, zahlte und betrat dann die Winkelgasse. Sie hatte für sich und Ron im „Magischen Apfel" reserviert, ein neues schickes Lokal am Ende der Gasse, zwischen den wirklich teuren Läden. Nach ihrem letzten Gehalt konnte sie es sich leisten. Doch nun würde sie dort alleine essen. Sie spazierte nachdenklich an den hell erleuchteten Schaufenstern vorbei, natürlich waren die Läden geschlossen und kaum jemand war an zu treffen, es war schon spät. Bald kam der Eingang in die Nocktunrgasse in Sicht, also war es bis zum „Magischen Apfel" nicht mehr weit. Sie ging etwas schneller, es war nie gut alleine in der Nähe der Nockturngasse zu sein, auch nach Voldemorts Ende trieben sich dort finstere Gestalten herum.

Gerade wollte sie erleichtert ausatmen, weil sie fast vorbei war, da zuckte ein grüner Blitz an ihrer Nase vorbei, sofort zückte sie ihren Stab und feuerte einen Klammerzauber in die Richtung des Angreifers. Dem grünen folgten ein paar andere Zauber und ehe sie etwas tun konnte fand sie sich komplett in einer Klammer vor. Sie erkannte wie in Schatten auf sie zu kam, langsam bildete sich aus dem Dunkeln heraus ein Gesicht, mit kalten grauen Augen und... Zwei Hände griffen unter ihre Arme und sie spürte wie sie weg gezerrt wurde, kurz darauf schwebte sie die Straße entlang. Panisch blickte sie um sich, konnte sie denn niemand sehen, doch als sie an einem Schaufenster vorbei sauste erkannte sie, dass sie nicht sichtbar war. Der Mann neben ihr hingegen schon. Er hatte lange schwarze Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurück gebunden und trug eine braune Weste über einem dunkelbraunen Hemd und eine Jeans. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben, vielleicht jemand, den sie als Auror gejagt hatte? Aber wie sollte er auf ihre wahre Identität kommen? Sie kannte ihn auch nicht aus den Verbrecherakten oder aus dem Ministerium. Sie sah, wie sie den tropfenden Kessel durchquerten und spürte dann die vertraute Enge des Apparierens.

Wenig später fand sie sich in einem geschmackvollen Penthouse wieder, durch die großen Panoramafenster konnte man ganz London überblicken. Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich und schickte ein Stoßgebet zu den Göttern. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie so sterben würde?

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung löste sich ihre Körperklammer auf und sie bewegte die schmerzenden Arme. Nachdem sie sich auch umgedreht hatte blickte sie in die tiefen braunen Augen des Mannes, den sie im Schaufenster gesehen hatte. „Wie geht es Ihnen?" Seine Stimme war ein tiefer Barriton und erinnerte sie irgendwie an ihre Kindheit. Sie sah ihn unsicher an. „Je nachdem wer sie sind. Wenn sie derjenige sind, der mir die Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt hat, dann miserabel!" Ein knurrendes Lachen entfuhr dem Mann und er deutete auf einen Sessel, sie ließ sich nieder. „Nein, ich bin derjenige, der sie gerade eben gerettet hat." Hermine sah ihn sprachlos an. „Dann...danke!" Der Mann lächelte zynisch. „Wieso, bei Merlins haarigen Eiern, geht eine junge Frau wie sie nachts alleine an der Nockturngasse vorbei ohne kurz zu überprüfen ob in der Ecke Angreifer lauern?"

Er knöpfte seine Hemdsärmel auf und schob sie dann hoch. Mit ein paar schritten hockte er neben Hermine, er roch nach Kräutern. „Neigen sie mal den Kopf zur Seite!" Sie sah ihn alamiert an. „Wieso?" Er verdrehte die Augen. „Weil sie an der Schläfe bluten! Und ich es gucken möchte, ob es sein muss, dass wir im St. Mungos auftauchen!" Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihn gekränkt an. „Ich kenne ja noch nicht einmal ihren Namen, warum sollte ich mich von Ihnen betatschen lassen?" Er sah sie herausfordernd an und zog eine Braue hoch. „Nun, vielleicht weil ich Ihnen das Leben gerettet habe, außerdem kenne ich Ihren Namen auch nicht!" Hermine wurde rot, der Mann hatte völlig Recht. „Hermine. Hermine Granger!" Er legte seine großen kühlen Hände an ihr Kinn und zwang sie so ihr Gesicht zu neigen. „Tom Bat, nett Sie kenne zu lernen, Miss Granger!" Sie sah ihm interessiert ins Gesicht und erkannte, dass er hellbraune Augen hatte. „Und was machen Sie nachts alleine in der Winkelgasse?" Mr. Bat sah sie nicht an.

„Ich war eigentlich in der Nockturngasse unterwegs um ein paar Besorgungen zu machen!" Sie stutzte. „Illegale nehme ich an?" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Einige Dinge, die man dort günstiger erwerben kann, sind nicht illegal!" Er ließ kurz seinen Zauberstab an ihrer Stirn aufleuchten und richtete sich dann zufrieden wieder auf. „So. Wieder wie neu." Hermine richtete sich ebenfalls auf, wankte aber und setzte sich dann lieber wieder. „Oh." Entfurh es ihr. Er sah sie prüfend an. „Also eine Gehirnerschütterung ist es nicht, sie scheinen heute Abend ein bisschen viel durch gemacht zu haben. Bleiben Sie sitzen, ich hole Ihnen ein Glas Wasser!" Er verschwand kurz in einem Nebenraum und gab Hermine somit ausreichend zeit um ihre Umgebung zu begutachten. Der Raum war groß und lichtdurchflutet, doch an den Fenstern hingen schwere schwarze Vorhänge und die Möbel waren ebenfalls schwarz.

Sie sah keine Fotos an den Wänden, nur abstrakte Bilder. Sie hörte es nebenan klirren und kurz darauf schwebte vor Mr. Bat eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläser her. „Hier!" Eines davon schwebte auf sie zu und füllte sich gleichzeitig mit Wasser. Sie ergriff es und trank es hastig aus. „Danke!" Er ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder und nippte verhalten an seinem Wasser. „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" Er stockte kurz und nickte dann widerwillig. „Was machen Sie beruflich?" Mr. Bad durchbohrte sie kurz mit einem prüfenden Blick. „Ich bin Koch. In einem Muggelrestaurant!" Ihr klappte kurz der Mund auf. „Anscheinend in einem sehr guten Restaurant!" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten für eine Sekunde. „So? Kann man das so deutlich sehen?" Hermine wurde rot unter den Blicken des Mannes. „Nun... ja!" Er erhob sich. „Wie gesagt, nett sie kennen zu lernen, aber sie sollten jetzt besser gehen. Ihr Freund macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen um sie!" Hermine stutzte. „Ich habe nichts von einem Freund gesagt!" Er sah sie einen Moment lang schweigend an. „Ich ging einfach davon aus, sie sind ganz schön paranoid!" Hermine wurde erneut rot. „Also dann!" Er durchschritt den Raum und öffnete die Tür. „Sie sollten sofort nach Hause disapparieren! Und seien sie vorsichtig!" „Aber... wie kann ich mich bei Ihnen bedanken?" Mr. Bat seufzte. „Indem Sie Ihr Leben einfach besser behüten!" Hatte der eine Ahnung, als Auror war das etwas schwer, dachte Hermine. „Danke, Mr. Bat!" Er nickte und sie schritt an ihm vorbei, aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie seine schwarzen Augen kurze auf ihr Ruhen, bevor er die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

So wie er es ihr geraten hatte disapperierte sie direkt nach hause, schon als sie die Tür aufschloss und hindurch trat fiel ihr das Pergament auf dem Küchentisch ins Auge. Es war eindeutig Rons Schrift.

Hallo Hermine,

ich bin bei meiner Mum, bis du deine „besonderen" Tage überwunden und diese Stimmungsausbrüche aufgehört haben. Ich habe Toppi mitgenommen!

LG Ron

Hermine war den Fetzen ins Feuer. Immer schob Ron es auf ihre Frauenprobleme, wenn ihr der Kragen platzte, dass er Schuld sein könnte, darauf kam er gar nicht. Klar, dass er bei Molly Schutz suchte. So sehr Hermine Molly auch mochte, sie hatte nie verstanden warum sie ihre Kinder so verwöhnt hatte. Müde ließ sie sich in das Bett fallen, und Toppi, ihre gemeinsame Eule hatte er auch noch mitgenommen. Toppi, was für ein Name... schon war sie weg gedämmert.

Gedankenversunken betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild, langsam bildeten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder zu den markanten Ecken und Kanten und seine Nase wurde wieder der Harken, den er so verabscheute. Die Vorhänge hatte er zu gezogen und so wirkte er noch blasser. Langsam zog er das Band aus seinem Zopf und seine Haare fielen wieder schwarz in sein Gesicht. Bat, was hatte er sich nur gedacht? Das war schon fast zu auffällig gewesen, aber er fand den Namen irgendwie passend. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass der Vielsafttrank seine Wirkung verloren hatte. Endlich stand vor ihm der griesgrämige Mann, der er war. „Oder besser; der Mann der seit vier Jahren vorgibt Tod zu sein!" Langsam schritt er aus dem Bad und hinein in sein Schlafzimmer. Er hatte viel verdient in letzter Zeit und so sah seine Wohnung auch ziemlich gut aus, er hatte als Muggelkoch wirklich viel verdient, nach jahrelanger Übung im Brauen war er auch fürs Kochen geeignet, wer hätte das gedacht? Er streifte die Weste und das Hemd ab und stieg dann auch aus seiner Hose heraus, seine weiße Haut hob sich sehr von seiner schwarzen Boxershort ab und die Narben gaben ihm ein leicht verruchtes Aussehen, aber nicht so, dass die Frauen auf ihn fliegen würden.

Vor vier Jahren war er schwer verletzt auf dem Kampffeld liegen geblieben, in der Heulenden Hütte, und sie hatte bei ihm gesessen. Nachdem Potter gegangen war und dieser seine Erinnerung hatte, war sie geblieben, sie hatte neben ihm gesessen. Und als er geglaubt hatte, dass er sterben würde, hatte er sie weg geschickt und sie war unter Tränen gegangen. Und jetzt ging er zum ersten Mal wieder in die Winkelgasse und wen traf er dort? Hermine Granger! Und das auch noch, während Lucius, dieses Schwein versuchte sie um zu bringen. Was tat der überhaupt dort? Während er darüber nach grübelte fiel Severus Snape in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Konzentriert zerteilten seine Hände zwei Zwiebeln, während neben ihm ein T-Bone Steak in der Pfanne brutzelte. „Mr. Bat? Verzeihen Sie, dass ich sie störe, aber...!" Einer der Küchenjungen näherte sich ihm von der Seite. „WAS? HABE ICH NICHT AUSDRÜCKLICH GESAGT, DASS ICH NICHT GESTÖRT WERDEN MÖCHTE, WENN ICH ARBEITE?" Er genoss es wie der Junge unter seinen Worten förmlich dahin siechte. „Aber..Sir!" „HALTEN SIE DIE KLAPPE FURTON!" Mr. Furtons Augen wurden langsam wässrig, doch Severus zerschnitt völlig unbeeindruckt die Zwiebeln in exakt gleich große Würfel, dann schob er sie mit größter Sorgfalt zu dem Steak in die Pfanne und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Muggeluhr, die an seinem Ellenbogen befestigt war, damit sie ihn nicht beim Kochen störte. „So, Mr. Furton. Sie haben zwei Minuten um mir ihr Anliegen dar zu legen!" Der Junge schluckte und sah dann flüchtig in Severus Augen um gleich wieder auf seine Füße zu starren. „Mr. Bat, die Lieferung mit den frischen Schnecken ist eingetroffen!" Severus sog scharf die Luft ein und sprach dann in einem fast freundlichen Ton weiter. „Und warum, Mr. Furton, haben Sie die Lieferung nicht bereits überprüft, angenommen, ein sortiert und katalogisiert während ich hier am Arbeiten war?" Mr. Furton war erst seit kurzem dabei, daher nahm er an, dass der freundliche Tonfall bedeutete, dass Severus wirklich freundlich war. Der Rest der Küchenbelegschaft hingegen brachte sich vorsorglich mit anderen Aufgaben, die im besten Falle sehr weit weg von Severus Arbeitsplatte entfernt waren, in Sicherheit. „Sir, ich dachte...!" „DANN HÖREN SIE BEI MERL,...ICH MEINE BEI GOTT AUF ZU DENKEN UND FANGEN SIE AN ZU HANDELN! SONST KÖNNEN SIE IHRE SACHEN PACKEN UND IN EINEM FASTFOODIMBISS IHRE KARRIERE STARTEN UND NICHT IN EINEM FÜNFSTERNERESTAURAN UND JETZT MACHEN SIE, DASS SIE DIE SCHNECKEN ANNEHMEN BEVOR ICH MICH VERGESSE UND IHNEN EINS MIT DEM TRUTHAHN ÜBERBRATE DER ÜBRIGENS EBENFALLS NCH DARAUF WARTET VON IHNEN GESÄUBERT UND AUSGENOMMEN ZU WERDEN, FURTON!" Ehe Severus sich versah war Mr. Furton schon durch den Lieferanteneingang verschwunden und Severus blickte herausfordernd um sich. „WAS STARREN SIE ALLE SO? HABEN SIE NICHTS ZU TUN?" Und schon arbeitete das gesamte Küchenpersonal, als würde Voldemort persönlich auf sein Menü warten. Severus wandte sich wieder zufrieden seinem Steak zu, er hatte die Zeit für die Standpauke perfekt abgepasst und so konnte er genau in diesem Moment das Steak aus der Pfanne nehmen, es nachwürzen und auf einen schneeweißen Teller plazieren. „Miss Miller?" Seine Stimme war zwar leise, doch die Dame stand binnen zwei Sekunden vor ihm, ihn zu überhören hätte das komplette Aus bedeutet. „Ja, Sir?" Sie zupfte nervös an ihrem Ärmel herum. „Wie sollen Sie das Steak herrichten?" Miss Miller sah panisch um sich, als ihr Blick auf ein bereits zubereitetes Steak fiel, dass noch im selben Moment von einem Kelner abgeholt wurde. „Ein Drittel Möhren, ein Drittel Kartoffeln und ein Drittel Salat?" Etwas mutiger sah sie zu ihm hinauf, doch ihr Blick erstarrte als sie seinen Blick sah. „BIN ICH HIER VON DILETTANTEN UMGEBEN? DAS GEHÖRT ZU EINEM RUMPSTEAK NICHT ZU EINEM T-BONE STEAK MILLER. LASSEN SIE SICH VON MR. GUARDI HELFEN UND WEHE MICH ERREICHT EINE BESCHWERDE DER GÄSTE!" Damit drehte er sich endgültig um und verließ unter wütendem Schnauben die Küche, die Kellner, die in dem kleinen Flur zwischen Küche und Speiseraum pausierten stoben aus einander, als er seine Schritte in Richtung Angestelltenausgang lenkte um draußen frische Luft zu schnappen. Nun unterrichtete er eben keine Hogwarts-Schüler mehr, sondern angehenden Köche und Köchinnen, die sich einbildeten sie hätten einen exquisiten Geschmack. Eine große Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er drehte sich um, vor ihm stand der Restaurantbesitzer. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du die Lehrlinge immer so anbrüllen musst?" Geffrey McMorrison war ungefähr so groß wie Severus allerdings um einiges breiter, da er täglich dem guten Essen und auch gutem Wein zu sagte. Seine Augen waren hellblau und das erinnerte Severus unangenehm an einen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten, doch seine Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen. „Tom?" Er schreckte auf und sah Geff jetzt direkt an. „Warum schicken uns diese Dilettanten von der Kochakademie nur solche Anfänger?" Sein Boss seufzte theatralisch. „Ja ja, nicht jeder kann so ein Genie sein wie du und dann so hervorragende Referenzen haben wie du!" Severus grinste innerlich, selbstredend waren die Referenzen gefälscht, die Ausbildung zum Koch hatte er trotzdem durchlaufen, allerdings binnen eines Jahres, da er bereits einige Erfahrungen vor zu weisen hatte. „Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt wieder rein gehst, wie haben das Haus voll und die pikfeine Gesellschaft wartet, während sie überteuerte Getränke schlürfen, auf ihre köstlichen Gerichte!" Severus nickte nur und stampfte dann wieder in die Küche. Sofort verstummte jedes Gespräch im Raum.

„Schatz, bist du fertig?" Mr. Granger schaute hektisch auf die Uhr, während seine Tochter auf dem alten Sofa im Wohnzimmer saß. „William, bitte! Ich will gut aussehen, wir feiern ja deinen Geburtstag!", kam es von seiner Frau. Seufzend ließ sich Mr. Granger neben Hermine auf das Sofa sinken und beobachtete sie eine Weile beim lesen, bis sie genevt auf sah. „Was Dad?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Willst du nicht doch darüber reden? Ich meine, der Streit mit Ron macht dir doch ganz schön zu schaffen oder?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Hör zu, Daddy, heute ist dein Geburtstag, und Ron wird es nicht verderben in dem ich mich den ganzen Abend über ihn aufrege, anstatt die Zeit mit meiner Familie zu genießen!" Sie lächelte ihn an und hoffte, dass er die Sache damit fürs erste vergessen würde. Gerade wollte Mr. Granger den Mund öffnen, als seine Frau die Treppe hinunter kam. „Oh, Liebling, du siehst umwerfend aus!" Ms. Granger kam auf Hermine zu gelaufen und zog sie in eine stürmische Umarmung. „Danke Mum, du auch!" Verlegen strich Hermine sich eine lockige Strähne aus dem Gesicht, ihre Mutter zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer blauen Handtasche und tupfte sich eine nicht vorhandene Träne aus den Augen. „Du bist so erwachsen geworden!" Ihr Vater verdrehte hinter Ms. Grangers Rücken die Augen und Hermine musste lachen. „So, und jetzt ab ins Auto. Sonst ist unser Tisch weg, das Royal Garden ist nicht die „Schlemmerecke"!", scheuchte Mr. Granger seine Familie aus dem Haus.

Während die Lichter des nächtlichen Londons an Hermines Fenster vorbei flogen, grübelte Hermine darüber nach, was ihr in den letzten Tagen alles passiert war. Mal abgesehen von dem üblichen Chaos als Auror, hatte Ron sich noch nicht wieder bei ihr gemeldet und sie würde den Teufel tun, bei ihm zu Kreuze zu kriechen, außerdem war sie nur noch appariert, sie ging kaum zu Fuß um nicht erneut von dem seltsamen Angreifer überrascht zu werden. Aber noch mehr Gedanken machte Sie sich um ihren Retter Tom Bat. Sie hatte in den Ministeriumsakten nach gesehen, ob er irgendwie aktenkundig war, doch er hatte eine weiße Weste, sein Name stand lediglich auf der Liste 'Unter Muggeln lebende Zauberer und Hexen'. Keine Adresse, keine Telefonnummer und Hermine hatte sich nichts gemerkt bei ihrem hektischen Aufbruch von seinem Penthouse. Klar konnte sie es auf eine Richtung eingrenzen, der Aussicht nach zu urteilen, doch dann blieben immer noch immens viele Häuser. Außerdem hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er es nicht gut heißen würde, wenn sie plötzlich in seinem Kamin stehen würde um sich zu bedanken, er schien ein sehr zurück gezogen lebender Mensch zu sein. Ein wenig erinnerte seine Art an einen Mann, den sie geglaubt hatte zu kennen und der dann doch alle überrascht hatte; ihren ehemaligen Tränkemeister. Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem Moment, in dem der Zaubereiminister ihn offiziell auf die Liste der Toten gesetzt hatte. Hermine hatte ihn gesehen, kurz bevor er gestorben war, sie hatte sogar versucht ihn mit einem Bezoar zu retten, doch sein Körper war nach dem Kampf nicht mehr auffindbar gewesen. Die am stärksten befürwortete Theorie war, dass Todesser, die entkommen waren seinen Körper mitgenommen hatten um ihn zu verstümmeln und ihre Wut aus zu lassen. Hermine schluckte schwer, das hatte dieser Mann nicht verdient gehabt.

„Willst du nicht aussteigen?" Hermine schaute perplex auf, da erkannte sie, dass sie bereits angekommen waren. Nach gut fünf Minuten Fußmarsch, zu Ms. Grangers mpören hatte das Restaurant keinen eigenen Parkplatz, gelangten sie zu dem hell erleuchteten Gebäude nahe des Hyde Parks. „Heute Abend schauen wir nicht auf die Preise! Ich habe Geburtstag und ich will das feiern!" Ihr Vater schob sie durch die Tür, am Empfang stand ein älterer Herr mit schütterem Haar, er lugte über seine Brille hinweg und musterte sie. Hermine zog eine Braue hoch und der Mann räusperte sich. „Guten Abend, die Herrschaften. Haben Sie reserviert?" Mr. Granger nickte eifrig und nannte dann Name und Urzeit. Eine Weile blätterte der Mann in seinen Unterlagen, dann rief er einen Ober. „Bitte geleiten sie die Damen und den Herren zu ihrem Tisch, Alfonso, Nummer 30." Der junge Mann mit dem verschmitzten Lächeln nickte freundlich und sein Blick blieb für Hermines Geschmack einen Tick zu lange an ihrem Dekolleté. Ihre Eltern und sie folgten ihm bis zu einem kleinen runden Tisch in der rechten Hälfte des Raumes, er machte eine einladende Handbewegung und wartete, bis sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Was kann ich Ihnen zu trinken bringen?" Mr. Granger griff nach der Wein Karte. „Ich denke...für meine Frau und mich einen 69'er und für dich mein Schatz?" Er lächelte Hermine aufmunternd zu. Ein Butterbier, hätte sie beinahe gesagt, doch sie konnte sich im letzten Moment noch zügeln. „Ein Wasser, bitte!" Der junge Mann, Hermine schätzte ihn auf vielleicht 20, nickte freundlich und entschwand binnen Sekunden zwischen den Tischen. „Was für ein zuvorkommender Service!" Stellte Hermines Mutter verträumt fest. „Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen!" Hermines Vater sah seine Gattin gespielt streng an. „Wehe, ich werde dich zu Hause sicherlich nicht so bedienen!" Ms. Granger küsste ihren Mann auf die Wange und vergrub sich dann in der Speisekarte, welche sie mit verzückten Lauten kommentierte und Hermine und ihren Vater hin und wieder auf ein Gericht aufmerksam machte. Hermine hatte sich bereits entschieden; Spargelcremesuppe, danach Muscheln in Weißweinsoße und zum Dessert Vanilleeis mit Himbeersoße. Dies teilte sie dem Ober auch mit, sobald sich dieser mit den Getränken wieder am Tisch eingefunden hatte.

Hermine tupfte sich den Mund mit der Servierte sauber, während ihre Eltern noch mit ihrem Dessert beschäftigt waren. So langsam machten sich die vier Wasser bemerkbar, die sie bestellt hatte und so erhob sie sich vom Tisch und sah sich suchend um. Da fiel ihr eine Tür ins Auge, sie lief schnurstracks darauf zu und stieß sie auf, als sie nach links und rechts schaute, entschied sie sich für rechts. Eine Weile folgte sie dem Gang, bis sie zu einer großen weißen Doppeltür kam, Alfonso kam ihr entgegen. „Miss? Suchen Sie etwas?" „Ja, ich suche die Toiletten!" Er nickte freundlich. „Da sind sie hier aber sehr falsch, die Toiletten sind auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, dies hier ist die Küche!" Hermine wurde rot. „Oh, das wusste ich nicht!" Doch der Ober lächelte weiterhin freundlich. „Ach das macht gar nichts, das passiert vielen Gästen, aber lassen Sie sich nicht von unserem Chefkoch erwischen, der macht sie zur Schnecke!" Hermine sah den Mann überrascht an. „Gilt denn hier nicht, der Gast ist König!" Scherzte sie lachend. „Oh, nicht bei Mr. Bat...!" Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Mr. Bat? Tom Bat?" Alfonso nickte fragend. „Ja, Miss, Kennen Sie ihn?" Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie nicken oder den Kopf schütteln sollte. „Ein wenig, wir sind uns einmal über den Weg gelaufen!" Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Richten Sie ihm doch meinen Dank aus und dass sein Essen hervorragend ist!" Alfonso sah sie zerknirscht an. „Eigentlich vermeide ich Gespräche mit Mr. Bat. Er ist ziemlich herrisch!" Hermine runzelte die Stirn, er schien zwar etwas barsch, aber herrisch hätte sie ihn jetzt nicht betitelt, da kam ihr eine Idee. „Könnten Sie ihm dann wenigstens einen Brief überreichen?" Alfonso nickte unbeschwert, doch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich höchstes Interesse. „Haben Sie Papier und Stift?" Der Ober bejahte und reichte ihr einen kleinen weißen Zettel und einen Kugelschreiber. Hermine nahm das kleine Ding in die Hand, irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran gewöhnen mit so etwas zu schreiben, sie mochte Federn viel lieber.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Bat,

ich hoffe Sie erinnern sich noch an mich.

Ihr Essen ist vorzüglich, besonders die Himbeersoße ist sehr lecker!

Ich würde mich gerne erkenntlich zeigen für ihre Hilfe und würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mich anrufen würden, da ich weder ihre Adresse noch ihre Telefonnummer heraus bekommen habe. Und ich davon ausgehe, dass sie nicht ans 'Netzwerk' angeschlossen sind.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Hermine Granger

Dann kritzelte sie noch ihre Nummer darunter, natürlich besaß sie ein Handy, damit sie für ihre Eltern erreichbar war, sogar im Ministerium funktionierte es. Sie faltete den Zettel sorgfältig zusammen, natürlich ging sie davon aus, dass Alfonso ihn lesen würde, daher hatte sie auf jegliche magischen Begriffe verzichtet. Sie übergab dem jungen Mann den Brief und dieser eilte in die Küche, während Hermine in die andere Richtung schritt um zu den Toiletten zu gelangen.

Mit höchster Konzentration schmeckte er gerade eine Soße ab, als neben ihm Alfonso, ein Kellner, zum stehen kam. Der junge Mann wusste bereits, dass man warten musste, bis Severus einem Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und so wartete er geduldig, bis Severus nickte. „Sir, ich habe hier eine Botschaft für Sie!" Severus sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Was soll das werden?" Der Junge vor ihm trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Eine junge Dame bat mich dies Ihnen zu geben, ihr Name ist Granger!" Severus durchfuhr es wie ein Blitz. Woher wusste sie, wo er arbeitete? Das war nicht gut, warum konnte dieses Mädchen es auch einfach nicht gut sein lassen. „Geben Sie schon her!" Er riss dem Kellner den Zettel aus der Hand. „ Und jetzt zurück an die Arbeit!" Blaffte er ihn an.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn las er den Brief und stopfte ihn dann in seine Tasche. Je eher er das richtig stellte, desto besser! Und so stürmte er aus der Küche und gelangte in den Speisesaal, von einigen Seiten kamen ein paar lobende Worte über das Essen, doch er nickte nur grimmig, es war ja nicht seine Aufgabe die Gäste zu unterhalten.

Da erblickte er sie in einem unglaublichen rückenfreien Kleid, ihre Haare waren hoch gesteckt und sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit einer Frau und einem Mann, er schätze sie ihre Eltern. Zielstrebig kam er auf den Tisch zu. „Ich hoffe das Essen entspricht ihrer Zufriedenheit!" Er bemerkte wie eine Gänsehaut über ihren nackten Rücken fuhr, er hatte sie erschreckt. „Oh, sind Sie nicht der Chefkoch? Mr. Bat?" Er nickte, der Mann sah ihn neugierig an. „Es ist alles ganz vorzüglich!" Nickte die Frau. Er beugte sich ein Stück zu Hermine hinab, ein atemberaubendes Parfum schlug ihm entgegen. „Sie haben etwas fallen lassen!" Damit legte er ihr den Zettel auf den Tisch, verabschiedete sich knapp und verschwand dann wieder in Richtung Küche, doch auf dem Flur wurde er von einer zierlichen Hand an seinem Arm aufgehalten. „Mr. Bat? Habe ich Sie in irgendeiner Form beleidigt?" Er drehte sich um, sein Gesicht war eine eisige Maske. „Nein, Miss. Aber es wäre mir lieber sie würden den Vorfall einfach vergessen, es war für mich selbstverständlich! Einen schönen Abend noch!" Doch Hermine hielt ihn abermals zurück. „Mr. Bat, für mich ist so etwas nicht selbstverständlich, ich möchte Ihnen irgendwie danken!" Er lächelte zynisch. „Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, wie Sie mir danken sollten und nun muss ich arbeiten. Einen schönen Abend nochmal!" Er entwandt sich ihrem Griff und verschwand dann in der Küche.

Ein wenig aggressiv hackte er auf den Möhren herum. Hoffentlich blieb ihm dieses Mädchen jetzt vom Hals, das letzte was er gebrauchen konnte war die neugierige Miss Know-It-All, die im schlimmsten Falle noch seine wahre Identität aufdecken würde. Das brachte ihn wieder darauf, dass er Narcissa und Draco einen Besuch abstatten wollte, selbstverständlich unerkannt. Er warf die Möhren in einen Topf und fauchte den nächst besten an, der ihm im Weg stand. Seine Stimmung hatte den Tiefpunkt erreicht.

Mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen überflog er das Grundstück der Malfoys, in seiner vielen freien Zeit kurz nach seiner Rehabilitation nach dem Schlangenbiss, hatte auch er sich mit Animagusformen beschäftigt; heraus gekommen war ein schwarzer Adler. Er fand nicht, das ein dermaßen majestätisches Tier zu ihm passte, aber man konnte sich das wohl nicht aussuchen und gerade jetzt kam es ihm sehr gelegen. Damals hatte er es gebraucht um ins Ministerium hinein und hinaus zu gelangen, als Botenadler, um seinen neuen Namen ein zu tragen und sicher zu stellen, dass der Name alles war, was man von ihm hatte. Galant ließ er sich auf einer der großen Eichen im Park hinter der Villa nieder und beobachtete wie Draco mit einem hübschen braunhaarigen Mädchen durch den Park spazierte. „...und deine Eltern arbeiten tatsächlich im Ministerium!" Dracos Stimme hallte zu ihm hinauf. Severus verdrehte die Augen, sein Patensohn schien sich erneut eine neue Freundin zu zu legen und so suchte er lieber Narcissa. Er fand sie auf der Terasse, sie trank einen Tee und laß den Tagepropheten. Lucius hatte es damals geschafft zu entkommen, seit dem war er unauffindbar, angeblich hatte nicht einmal mehr Narcissa zu ihm Kontakt. Ehe die Frau aufblicken konnte zu dem Schatten, der auf sie geworfen wurde durch seine Vogelgestalt drang er in ihren Geist ein und brachte sie gleichzeitig in einen tranceähnlichen Zustand, so dass sie sich nachher nicht an diesen Vorfall erinnern konnte. Doch in ihren Gedanken fand er keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, allem Anschein nach hatte sie tatsächlich keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihrem Mann.

Eine Weile später saß er in seinem Penthouse, die Vorhänge waren zu gezogen und er steckte wieder in seiner eigenen Haut, der Mann von dem er die Haare für den Trank hatte saß in Amerika im Gefängnis und durch ein paar Zauber konnte er trotzdem nicht mit ihm verwechselt werden. Er hatte damals an alles gedacht. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Lord ihn nicht lange am Leben lassen würde und er war bereit gewesen zu sterben. Er hatte es bis zum Ende hin geglaubt, bis zu dem Moment, in dem Granger verschwunden und er bewusstlos geworden war. Dann war er in der Heulenden Hütte erwacht, mit einem Bezoar im Mund und seine erste Entscheidung war es gewesen zu verschwinden, eine Weile hatte er in einem Haus eine verreisten Familie Zuflucht gefunden, dann hatte er sein Leben neu geplant. Zum Schutz vor jeglichen Todessern, Journalisten oder anderen Menschen, die nun sein best behütetes Geheimnis kannten, hatte er sich eine neue Identität geschaffen um endlich mit allem ab zu schließen. Doch ganz wollte er auf Magie nicht verzichten und so hatte er beschlossen ein Zauberer, der unter Muggeln lebt, zu werden.

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, manchmal fehlte es ihm über Hogwarts Ländereien zu streifen oder Schüler auf zu schrecken, doch er tröstete sich damit Lehrlinge runter zu putzen.

Zufrieden stellte Hermine ihre Koffer ab, wenn Ron bei seiner Mutter Urlaub machte, dann konnte sie erst Recht Urlaub machen. Letztendlich hatten Sie ihre Eltern doch überredet sich einmal eine Auszeit zu nehmen und so hatte sich Hermine das beste Hotel in Paris gegönnt und eine Luxuswohnung dazu, das Aurorengehalt machte es möglich. Die Dame am Empfang überreichte ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln die Schlüssel und ein Page nahm ihre Koffer. Als Hermine ihre Tür auf schloss warteten die beiden Gepächstücke schon auf sie. Fast hätte sie Magie dahinter vermutet, aber anscheinend war der Personalaufzug einfach schneller als der Gästeaufzug. Sie warf ein Blick in das Bad, eine wunderschöne große Badewanne erweckte ihr Interesse und noch bevor sie ausgepackt hatte, lag sie entspannt in einem Schaumbad. Sie atmete den Geruch von Lilienblüten ein und ließ mit einem Accio den Chmapagner aus dem Kühlschrank und ein Glas zu sich schweben. Genüsslich schlürfte sie das kühle Getränk. Ihre Gedanken wanderten ungewollt zu der Begegnung mit ihrem Retter zurück. So aggressiv hatte sie ihn gar nicht eingeschätzt, vielleicht war es wirklich ein wenig aufdringlich gewesen aber sie hatte sich ja nur bedanken wollen. Sollte er doch tun was er wollte. Sie hatte es versucht! Sie stieg wieder aus der Wanne und lies ihre Sachen in die Schränke schweben und zog sich an, dann stieg sie hinaus auf den kleinen Balkon, zwischen den Häusern konnte sie den Eifelturm sehen, wie schön das erst Abends aussehen musste. Hermine ging wieder hinein und hinunter in das Restaurant des Hotels, sie bestellte sich Schnecken und beobachtete die Menschen, die im Restaurant saßen. Während des Essens blätterte sie durch die pariser Zeitung. Sie verstand ein paar Brocken Französisch, doch anscheinend war, bis auf, dass eine Prominente bei einer Party in einem Club ihr Höschen verloren hatte nichts aufregendes passiert.

Hermine spazierte durch die Pariser Innenstadt, es wurde bereits ein wenig dunkel und sie beeilte sich ins Hotel zu kommen, auch wenn sie ihren Angreifer nicht in Paris vermutete wollte sie lieber nicht allein nachts durch die Metropole streifen. Sie grüßte den Portier und setzte sich ins Restaurant, plötzlich schnupperte sie. Irgendwas roch hier sehr vertraut, sie blickte um sich, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Vielleicht trug jemand das selbe Parfum, wie jemand den sie kannte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und verspeiste ihr Abendessen und genoss dabei ein Buch.

Während Sie den Flur entlang ging roch sie erneut diesen vertrauten Geruch, doch sie schob den Gedanken daran zur Seite. Als sie in ihr Zimmer kam saß eine Eule auf dem Geländer ihres Balkons, sie öffnete die Tür und erkannte Toppi, sie nahm dem kleinen Ding einen Brief ab und steckte ihm einen Eulenkeks zu, nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass auf den anderen Balkonen niemand stand, der sie sehen könnte. Hermine entfaltete das Pergament.

Hermine,

wo zur Hölle steckst du?

Du kannst doch nicht einfach verschwinden, wenn es dir passt!

Ron

Sie lachte bitter auf, das musste er gerade sagen. Hermine kritzelte eine kurze Antwort unter Rons Zeilen

Ron,

ich bin im Urlaub.

Hermine

Dann schickte sie die kleine Eule wieder zurück und schloss die Tür. Sie zog sich ein T-Shirt und eine Jeans an und nahm das Buch und die Jacke mit nach draußen, dann setzte sie sich in einen Krobstuhl, der auf dem Balkon stand und begann im Schein einer kleinen Lampe zu lesen, bis die Sonne endgültig unter gegangen war und die Sterne und der Mond Paris in ein traumhaftes Licht hüllten. Die bunten Farben der Stadt taten ihr übliches und so fühlte Hermine sich wie in einem Gemälde. Ein Räuspern lies sie aufschrecken.

Wütend saß Severus im Taxi, Geff hatte ihn zu einem Lieferanten geschickt, doch im Grunde war es nur eine billige Ausrede dafür, dass Severus endlich einmal Urlaub machte, denn er Lieferant war im Ausland und Severus musste nur einen Vertrag unterschreiben, der auch mit der Post hätte verschickt werden können. Wenigstens hatte er sich das beste Hotel geleistet und fuhr nun durch das nächtliche Paris zurück von dem Lieferanten in sein Zimmer. Oben angekommen zog er das verschwitzte Hemd aus und stellte sich hinaus auf den Balkon in die frische Abendluft als sein Blick auf den Balkon neben sich fiel. Eine Weile starrte er Hermine erschrocken an, war sie ihm gefolgt? War sie etwa zu einer verrückten Stalkerin mutiert? Oder hatte sie seine wahre Identität entdeckt? Er räusperte sich und sah wie sie aufschreckte und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. „Mr. Bat, ich... was...was für eine Überraschung!" Er hatte genug Erfahrung um zu wissen, dass ihre Überraschung echt war. „Was tun Sie hier?" Fragte er barsch. „Ich mache Urlaub und Sie?" „Das geht Sie gar nichts an!" Schnaubte er und verschwand nach drinnen, was bildete sich dieses impertinente Ding eigentlich ein?

Innerlich knurrend ließ er sich auf sein Bett nieder und fuhr sich durch das Gesicht, er zog sein Haarband heraus und ließ sein Haar auf seine Schultern fallen. Für seinen Geschmack waren das hier ein paar zu viele Zufälle, vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt und sie war einfach eine sehr gute Schauspielerin? Er stand auf und zog die Balkontür ein weiteres Mal auf, bedrohlich baute er sich vor der Frau auf, die auf dem Balkon anscheinend dabei war ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen und nach drinnen zu verschwinden. „Verfolgen Sie mich?" Er sah sie scharf an um auch ja keine Regung ihres Gesichtes zu verpassen, doch sie zuckte nur zusammen und ließ ihr Buch fallen. Fahrig griff sie danach und sah dann wieder auf zu ihm. „N...nein!" Er zog eine Braue hoch und mit einem Mal wandelte sich ihre Art, sie tat es ihm gleich und zog ebenfalls eine Braue hoch. „Vielleicht verfolgen ja Sie mich!" Er schnaubte. „Unsinn, warum sollte ich Sie dann fragen, ob Sie mich verfolgen?" Sie sah ihn einen Moment an und verschwand dann in ihr Zimmer. Er sah ihr verblüfft nach, wagte sie es wirklich ihn zu ignorieren? Doch nach wenigen Momenten kam sie wieder heraus und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust. Abwartend sahen sie sich an. „Hören Sie, ich finde diesen Zufall auch mehr als komisch. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es mehr ist als ein dummer Zufall. Also regen Sie sich bei Merlin nicht so auf!" Herausfordern funkelten ihn ihre Augen an und er ließ sich zu einem zynischen Lächeln herab. „Das hoffe ich sehr für Sie!" Die Frau musterte ihn für einen kurzen Moment abschätzend. „Ist Ihnen nicht kalt?" Er sah an sich herab, er trug kein Hemd und tatsächlich überzog seine Haut eine spärliche Gänsehaut. „Was sollte es Sie interessieren?" Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte diesem kindischen Gespräch nur zu ein wenig Normalität verhelfen. Aber bitte, dann giften Sie mich eben weiter an!" Severus stutzte, anscheinend war aus der kleinen Miss Granger eine etwas aufmüpfigere Frau geworden, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. „Normal kann man das hier jetzt nicht gerade nennen!" Sie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann zu ihrer Tür, kurz bevor sie hindurch schlüpfte wandte sie sich noch einmal um. „Gute Nacht, Mr. Bat!" Er knurrte nur etwas unverständliches und schon war sie im dunklen Innern ihrer Wohnung verschwunden.

Seit zwei Stunden lag er jetzt wach in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Direkt neben ihm, nur durch eine Wand getrennt lag dieses impertinente Gör und war eine Bedrohung für seine neue Identität. Wenn er sich jetzt einen Fehler erlauben würde... was für ein Unsinn, er hatte Jahre als Doppelspion überlebt und Voldemort hatte ihn bis kurz vor dem Schluss nicht überführt. Wieso sollte ausgerechnet Granger seine Tarnung durchschauen, sie war perfekt. Alles bis ins Detail ausgearbeitet. Und wie sollte sie schon darauf kommen, wer er war? Für sie war er tot! Und er wollte, dass dies so blieb. Mit diesem Gedanken drehte sich Severus Snape noch ein letztes Mal, dann schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Morgen und nachdem er ausreichend geduscht und seine morgendliche Ration Vielsafttrank zu sich genommen hatte machte er sich auf den Weg zu frühstücken. Es war kurz nach acht und normal saßen zu dieser Zeit nur Geschäftsmänner beim Essen, die noch früh einen Termin hatten. Und so überraschte es ihn umso mehr Granger an einem Tisch sitzen zu sehen, wie sie in ein Crossaint biss und gleichzeitig mit ihren Augen ein Buch verschlang. Er ließ sich an dem Tisch nieder, der am weitesten von ihr entfernt war und bestellte einen Tee und ein paar Eier. Stur starrte er auf einen Punkt vor ihm an der Wand und versuchte so seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihr ab zu lenken. Wenn er sie ansah kam sie womöglich noch auf die Idee zu ihm zu kommen. Endlich kam der Kellner mit dem Essen und Severus nahm einen Bissen. Sofort verzog er das Gesicht, mit einem Schnippsen stand der Kellner wieder neben ihm und Severus drückte ihm den Teller in die Hand. „Ich dachte dies hier sei eines der besten Hotels ganz Paris, warum sind ihre Eier dann dermaßen versalzen, dass ich mir sorgen darum machen muss meine Geschmacksnerven vollends ruiniert zu haben?" Der Mann vor ihm schrumpfte auf minimale Körpergröße und sah ihn einen Moment sprachlos an. „Ich bringe Ihnen sofort neue Eier!" Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Vergessen Sie es ich werde wo anders frühstücken!" Niedergeschlagen blickte der Mann ihm hinter her, während er das Restaurant verließ und hinaus auf die Straße eilte. Mit einem Blick nach links und rechts entschied er sich irgendwo in einem Cafe zu frühstücken, nach kurzer Zeit fand er auch, wonach er gesucht hatte. Es war nicht sonderlich groß, sah dafür aber sehr exquisit aus. Nachdem er sich niedergelassen hatte bestellte er erneut Eier, dieses Mal waren sie recht passabel. Zwar schmeckten Sie immer noch nicht so, wie er sie serviert hätte, aber sie waren erträglich.

Mit forschen Schritten verließ er das Cafe und stieß prompt mit jemandem zusammen. Ein kleiner warmer Körper presste sich kurz zeitig an ihn und er roch für einen Moment einen leicht honigartigen Geruch. „Entschuldigung!" Nun sah er auch wer dort vor ihm stand und sein Buch aufklaubte; Granger. „Hören Sie, ich finde es gar nicht lustig von Ihnen verfolgt zu werden!" Das Mädchen sah auf und schien erst in diesem Moment zu sehen wen sie da wortwörtlich getroffen hatte. „Oh. Mr. Bat, wirklich ich habe Sie nicht verfolgt ich war lediglich auf der Suche nach einem Museum, das in diesem Reiseführer aufgeführt ist!" Nebenbei deutet sie auf das Buch in ihrer Hand. Er zog eine Braue hoch, dann trat er an ihr vorbei und ließ sie wortlos stehen.

Eine Weile lief er durch die Stadt, bis er zu dem Entschluss kam, dass er unbedingt eine Beschäftigung für den einwöchigen Aufenthalt hier brauchte. Er ließ sich auf eine Bank nieder und starrte griesgrämig den vorbei laufenden Passanten nach. Irgendwann erhob er sich und ging zurück zu seinem Hotel, er würde Geff anrufen und ihm sagen, dass mit dem Lieferanten alles glatt gelaufen war und dass er früher zurück kommen würde. Doch bevor er seine Tür öffnen konnte, wurde er von einem Geräusch im Nebenzimmer abgelenkt. Es klang, als ob jemand alle Möbel umstellte. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass Granger etwas verloren hatte und es nun suchte, sein zweiter, warum es ihn scherte und sein dritter, dass Granger er unmöglich sein konnte, da sie gerade, immer noch in den Reiseführer vertieft aus dem Lift kam. Vielleicht waren es die Zimmermädchen, doch eigentlich war es dafür viel zu spät. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr bestätigte dies, es war bereits kurz nach Zwei, viel zu spät für das Reinigungspersonal. Misstrauisch beäugte er die Tür, aber er konnte keinen Spuren für einen Einbruch erkennen. Da tauchte auch Granger direkt neben ihm auf und sah ihn fragend an. „Warum starren Sie meine Tür an?" Er legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und zückte seinen Zauberstab, das dort drinnen konnte nur Lucius sein, der, warum auch immer, seinen Anschlag auf Granger wiederholen wollte. „Ist jemand mit Ihnen gereist?" Sein Stimme war kaum mehr als ein leises Hauchen, doch sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hören Sie!" Sie lauschte einen Augenblick und wurde dann sehr blass. „Bleiben Sie hier draußen stehen!" „Alohomora!" Flüsterte er und das Schloss sprang mit einem Klacken auf, vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und spähte hinein, das Zimmer war dunkel, die Vorhänge waren zu gezogen worden. „Lumos!" Fast hätte er laut aufgelacht, das Bett war in die Mitte geschoben worden und auf eben diesem lag nun Ronald Weasley nackt mit einer Rose im Mund. Der Junge sah Severus entsetzt an. „Her hind Hie?" Nuschelte er, durch die Rose im Mund, kaum verständlich. Er spürte wie Granger sich neben ihm in den Raum quetschte und mit einem spitzen Aufschrei ihren Gast bemerkte. „Ronald Weasley, was soll denn das?" Wütend funkelte sie den jungen Mann an, dieser sprang nicht weniger erbost auf. „Wer zu Merlins ungewaschenen Unterhosen ist das Hermine?" Dabei deutete er mit der Rose auf Severus, bis ihm mit hochrotem Kopf bewusst wurde, dass er splitternackt war. Er nahm ein Kissen um seine Blöße zu bedecken. „Das ist Mr. Bat!" Weasleys Kopf wurde noch ein bisschen röter. „Bist du mit ihm hier?" Nun wurde Granger rot, Severus lehnte sich belustigt gegen den Türrahmen, das versprach amüsant zu werden. „Nein! Er wohnt in dem Zimmer neben mir!" Ron stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte, was seine Situation um so bizarrer wirken ließ. „Schon seltsam, dass in einem riesigen Muggelhotel ausgerechnet du neben einem Zauberer wohnst!" Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Weasley, Severus beugte sich gespannt vor, vielleicht würde sie ihn mit einem Fluch belegen. Doch er wurde enttäuscht, sie bekleidetet ihn lediglich. „Ich weiß, dass das ein seltsamer Zufall ist, glaub mir, uns ist das auch schon aufgefallen! Aber könntest du mir mal erklären was das hier soll?" Der rothaarige Junge warf die Rose vor ihre Füße. „Ginny meinte, ich solle dich mal romantisch überraschen!" Severus erwartete jetzt einen Vortrag von Granger darüber, dass sich Frauen unter Romantik etwas anderes als zügellosen Sex vorstellten, doch erneut bewahrheitete sich seine Vermutung nicht, denn Granger begann zu lachen. Es war ein so ansteckendes Lachen, dass sich selbst er kein kleines Lächeln verkneifen konnte. Während Sie so lachend dastand schien Weasley kurz vorm explodieren. „Weißt du, was ich glaube?" Die Frau versuchte verzweifelt ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, doch irgendwie klang es furchtbar glucksend als sie sprach. „Nein, Ronald, was glaubst du?" Er starrte sie einen Moment fassungslos an. „Dass du mich betrügst! Mit dem da!" Dabei deutete er auf Severus. „Und das, obwohl ich alles für dich getan habe, ich...!" Urplötzlich stoppte das heitere Lachen von Granger und ihre Stimme klang ziemlich ernst. „Nein, dass hast du nicht! Und wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass ich dich betrüge, dann denke ich, sollten wir eine kleine Beziehungspause einlegen!" Er schluckte. „Nein, ich glaube es ist besser wir beenden es ganz. Ich glaube nicht, dass du reif genug bist, für eine Beziehung!" Damit schritt er an ihr und ihm vorbei und den Flur runter. „Ich hoffe Sie haben die Vorstellung genossen?" Severus wandte den Kopf wieder Miss Granger zu. „Es war durch aus erheiternd, aber es scheint sie ja ziemlich wenig zu berühren, dass ihre Beziehung in die Brüche gegangen ist!" Interessiert beobachtete er wie ihre Augen einen leicht traurigen Ausdruck an nahmen. „Ich bin durch aus traurig, aber wissen Sie, er war schon lange mein bester Freund. Diese Beziehung war im Grunde zum Scheitern verurteilt, sie haben ja gesehen, wie er ist!" Severus zog eine Braue hoch. „Sie meinen seine sanfte, romantische und überaus männliche und erwachsene Art?" Sie lachte und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen verschwand. Zu Severus entsetzen erleichterte ihn dieser Umstand und sofort wurde ihm auch wieder klar, was er hier gerade tat, er unterhielt sich völlig unpassend mit einer Frau, die ihm unglaublich auf die Nerven ging. „Achten Sie einfach darauf, dass Sie ihr Zimmer mit einem Bannzauber belegen, es hätte auch der Angreifer aus der Winkelgasse sein können!" Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Verdammt, das klang viel zu besorgt für seinen Geschmack. Doch sie nickte nur und lächelte. „Danke, dass Sie für mich... da rein gegangen sind, als Sie noch dachten es wäre gefährlich!" Severus erwiderte nichts, nickte nur und verschwand dann in seinem Zimmer. Er musste auf der Stelle hier weg!

Hermine ließ mit einem Schwenk ihres Stabes die Möbel wieder an den richtigen Platz zurück schweben und stellte sich dann unter die Dusche, Unweigerlich wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Ron. Dieser Trottel, nun stiegen ihr doch die Tränen in die Augen. Vier Jahre lang hatten sie einigermaßen gut zusammen gelebt, aber es war besser so. Sie würde ihn eine Weile schmollen lassen und dann mit ihm reden, damit nicht auch noch die Freundschaft in die Brüche ging. Sie stellte den Wasserstrahl ab, trocknete mit einem Zauber ihr Haar, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um und trat dann hinaus auf den Balkon und sog die Luft in sich auf. Entspannt wanderte ihr Blick auf das rege Treiben Paris bei Tage. Die Dusche hatte gut getan, das sollte sie jetzt immer machen, wenn sie sich aufgeregt hatte. Ihr Kopf drehte sich und blickte in die zornigen Augen des Mannes, der neben ihr wohnte, doch sie lächelte nur und trat wieder in ihr Zimmer. Irgendwie war seine Art ihr angenehm vertraut, auch wenn er zynisch, kalt, abwertend und gemein war.

Ein kalter Luftzug in ihrem Gesicht holte Hermine aus ihrem Schlaf, flatternd öffnete sie die Augenlieder und sah sich verwirrt um. Wo war sie? Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an das Hotel, fast wollte sie sich umdrehen, um weiter zu schlafen, als ihr ein dunkler Schatten auffiel. Eine Sillouette hob sich vor dem hellen Fenster ab, die Person hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, und sah sie allem Anschein nach an. Wie gelähmt starrte sie zurück, als der Unbekannte auf sie zu kam, ein Schrei wollte ihren Lippen entweichen, doch nichts als Stille herrschte. Sie erkannte den Zauber, der über sie gelegt wurde; Silencio. Ihre Gedanken begannen sich zu drehen, das war es also, das war der Moment, in dem sie starb? Doch so schnell ihre Angst gekommen war, verflog sie auch wieder, als sie Tom Bats Gesicht vor sich erkannte. Er schaute sie prüfend an und legte dann überflüssiger Weise einen Finger an seine Lippen, sie nickte und er bedeutete ihr auf zu stehen.

Langsam schlich Hermine ihm nach, was war hier los? Er öffnete das Bad und zeigte hinein, Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Nun gehen Sie schon rein!" Zischte der Mann dann. Hermine ging zaghaft auf ihn zu und hinein in das kleine Bad, er schloss hinter ihnen beiden die Tür. Nun waren sie praktisch Körper an Körper gequetscht in diesem engen Raum. Sie sah ihn fragend an und er zog seinen Stab, schnell war der Raum schallisoliert und ihr Silencio aufgehoben. „Was soll das, Mr. Bat!" Er schnaubte kurz. „Ich hätte den Silencio lassen sollen, sprechen sie gefälligst leise!" Beleidigt verzog Hermine den Mund. „Also?" Er deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung seines Zimmers. „Mein Zimmer wird gerade von ihrem Angreifer durchsucht. Fragen Sie mich nicht, was er dort möchte, aber ich hielt es für besser über den Balkon auf ihren zu klettern und dann durch ihre geöffnete Balkontür zu gehen, als mich von dem Verrückten, der sie verfolgt töten zu lassen, weil er in mir eine Gefahr sieht." Ihre Augen weiteten sich angstvoll und sie spürte wie die Furcht wieder aufzog. „U...und was tun wir jetzt?" Er zog eine Braue hoch. „Wir schon einmal gar nichts, ich werde aus den pariser Appariergrenzen verschwinden, was sie tun geht mich nichts an und interessiert mich auch nicht!" Erneut hob er seinen Stab und nahm den Isolierzauber wieder von der Tür, doch bevor er sie öffnen konnte, ließ ein lautes Krachen beide zusammen zucken. „Er ist hier, in meinem Zimmer!" Sie presste sich an seinen Rücken und begann zu zittern, das hier war etwas anderes als ein Einsatz als Auror, dort hatte sie Rückendeckung, sie hatte Anweisungen, sie hatte einen Plan! „Sagen Sie bloß?" Kam es trocken zurück. Aufgeregt fingerte Hermine an ihrem Nachthemd herum. „Haben Sie ihren Zauberstab?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er seufzte. „Miss Granger, sie enttäuschen mich!" Mit diesen Worten trat er die Tür auf und stürmte hinaus.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf die Tür, die aus den Angeln gerissen wurde und dann auf die Gestalt, die das Bett durch wühlte. Lucius hatte sich verändert, seine Haare glänzten nicht mehr, sein Blick war irre und seine Haltung hatte ihre aristokratische Ausstrahlung verloren. „Sie!" Er stürmte auf ihn zu. „Expelliarmus!" Lucius Stab flog zur Seite und mit einem Hechtsprung hatte Severus, Hermines vom Nachttisch geholt und zielte mit dem anderen nun auf Lucius. „Was wollen Sie hier?" Er schluckte, würde Lucius ihn erkennen...? „Ich will das Mädchen, los!" Fahrig griffen die Hände des Blonden nach seinem Stab, er wollte ihn gerade erneut entwaffnen als Miss Granger von hinten aus dem Bad kam und gegen ihn stieß. Dann ging alles sehr schnell, während Severus zur Seite wankte entriss Hermine ihm ihren Stab, sie zielte auf Lucius und feuerte einen Zauber nach dem anderen ab. Sie schien das nicht selten zu machen, denn sie zielte präzise. Nichts desto trotz, war Lucius nicht umsonst ein überlebender Todesser, der seit vier Jahren auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium war. Er feuerte eben so stark zurück, dann glitt ein seltsames Lächeln über seine Züge. „Ich bekomme sie noch!" Und er löste sich in nichts auf. „Verdammt, wo ist er hin?" Sie sah sich ratlos um und blickte dann ihn fragend an. „Woher soll ich das wissen, ganz Paris ist mit einem Apparierschutz umgeben so viel ich weiß!" Miss Granger nickte nachdenklich und kaute dabei auf ihrer Unterlippe. Ein schmerzliches Zucken durch fuhr ihn bei diesem Anblick, es erinnerte ihn an die Vergangenheit, an Hogwarts, wie oft hatte sie so in seinem Unterricht gesessen? Jetzt ist keine Zeit für sentimentalen Schwibbelspeck! Blaffte er sich selbst an.

„Ich würde sagen, jetzt hat er es wirklich auf mich abgesehen!" Entkam es trocken seinem Mund und die junge Frau nickte. „Ja, ich kenne diesen Mann, sein Name ist Lucius Malfoy, er wird seit vier Jahren vom Ministerium gesucht. Ich muss sofort im Ministerium Meldung erstatten und sie müssen mich begleiten!" Severus schluckte, das Ministerium? Das würde Fragen bedeuten, Fragen, die noch mehr Fragen auf werfen würden. All die Jahre hatte er es geschafft unauffällig für sich zu leben, und nun kam diese Göre und zerstörte sein Leben? Nein! Er zog seinen Stab und ehe sie wusste wie ihr geschah, hatte er sie in einen tiefen magischen Schlaf versetzt.

Schnaubend stapfte er durch den Wald, was tat er hier eigentlich? Er sollte sie lieber mit einem Oblivate belegen und zurück zu ihrem Ron Weasley bringen. Doch er wusste, dass die Auroren sehr genau geprüft wurden, fast monatlich eine Gedächtnisüberprüfung, sein Oblivate würde sofort auffallen. Nein, er würde schon verhindern, dass sie ins Ministerium ging, und wenn er sie eben dafür entführen musste. Es war außerdem auch zu ihrer beider Schutz, schließlich schien Lucius nun auch hinter ihm her. Langsam kam die kleine Berghütte in Sicht, die er vor zwei Jahren gekauft hatte. In seinem Ruhestand wollte er hier leben, nicht mehr an Zauberei und Arbeit denken, nur noch an sich und daran friedlich im Schlaf zu sterben, wenn ihm schon damals kein Tod vergönnt gewesen war, er hatte niemandem von diesem Ort erzählt, er hatte sie noch nicht einmal legal erworben. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor er die Tür öffnete, sie dürfte während seines Kontrollrundganges aufgewacht sein. Zwei wütenden braune Augen starrten ihm entegen. „Was soll das werden, Mr, Bat? Hm? Ich muss ins Ministerium!" Sie wollte an ihm vorbei aus dem Haus stürmen, doch er hielt sie am Arm zurück und schubbste sie zurück in die Hütte. „Klappe halten, Granger!" Fauchte er sie an und sie zuckte sofort zusammen. „Wie können Sie es wagen, so mit mir zu reden!" Empört schnappte sie nach Luft. „Sie werden nicht ins Ministerium gehen und damit basta!" Er verschloss die Tür mit einem magischen Schloss, so dass sie ohne ihn nicht raus kam. „Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Das hier ist Freiheitsberaubung und Stabberaubung, das wird ein unangenehmer Aufenthalt für sie im Kerker des Ministeriums!" Er schnaubte nur. „Kerker? Sie haben keine Ahnung was auf mich zu kommt!" Sie sah ihn für einen Moment verwirrt an, dann schien sie zu verstehen. „Deswegen konnte ich im Ministerium nichts über sie raus finden, sie sind ebenfalls auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium. Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn, ihr Leben, ihre Art. Oh, wenn Ron und Harry das erfahren, die werden ihnen die Hölle heiß machen!" „Hören Sie, niemand wird nach ihnen suchen. Ich habe an der Hotelrezeption gesagt, dass man jedem, der nach uns fragt sagen solle, dass wir durchgebrannt sind und in vielleicht zwei Jahren auftauchen werden, ich habe eine gesamte Lebensgeschichte für Sie zusammen gesponnen und -JETZT-HALTEN-SIE-DEN-MUND-GRANGER!" Sie sank neben ihn auf das Sofa und blieb auch wirklich eine Weile stumm.

Gegen Abend kam wieder Leben in sie. „Was haben Sie getan, dass Sie vor dem Ministerium flüchten, Tom Bat, wenn das überhaupt ihr richtiger Name ist!" Er zuckte zusammen, sollte er... was für ein Blödsinn. „Natürlich werde ich das jetzt ausgerechnet Ihnen auf die Nase binden!" Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang prüfend an. „Hören Sie, ich bin ausgebildete Aurorin...!" „Wundervoll, ich rette ausgerechnet einer Aurorin das Leben und habe es jetzt auch noch an der Backe. Merlin, was habe ich getan?" Severus wusste, dass seine Stimme vor Spott triefte. „Ich verspreche niemandem von ihnen zu erzählen, wenn sie mich laufen lassen!" Er lachte bitter auf. „Aber sicher doch. Klar! Vergessen Sie es!" „Das heißt, ich bin ihre Geisel?" Er schwieg einen Moment über diesen Ausdruck. „Wenn Sie es so nennen wollen, aber glauben Sie mir, Sie sind nirgends sicherer vor diesem Lucius Malfoy als hier!" Dann verschwand er im Schlafzimmer und versiegelte die Tür mit einem Schutzzauber.

Eine Weile lag er noch wach, wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? Er wusste es nicht, über diese Frage nach grübelnd schlief er schließlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er ohne besonderen Grund aus seinem Schlaf, ein gutes Zeichen. Leise öffnete er die Tür, vielleicht könnte er während sie noch schlief ein paar Stunden Ruhe genießen. Während er an dem Sofa vorbei schlich, blieb sein Blick an dem Gesicht des darauf schlafenden Mädchens haften. Sie sah aus, wie früher, wenn sie schlief, das war ihm auch gestern schon aufgefallen, als er in ihr Zimmer eingestiegen war. Ein Bild durch zuckte seine Erinnerungen, das Gesicht einer jungen Frau, die weinend über ihn gebeugt war und irgendwas zu ihm sagte. Ihn an zu flehen schien. Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat dann näher an das Sofa heran, sie schien im Schlaf zu reden. „...Snape...!" Er wich erschrocken zurück, sie hatte ihn erkannt, sie hatte... es war alles vorbei!

Er wich ein paar Schritte zurück, was sollte er nun tun? Am besten floh er, am besten suchte er sich erneut eine andere Indentität... aber sie wusste, dass er lebte! Nein, verdammt, bleib ruhig Severus, rief er sich zu Ruhe. Sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich wieder und er trat erneut zu dem Sofa. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Bat." Er jappste kurz auf, sie war erwacht. „Miss Granger, was...!" Sie sah ihn grimmig an. „Ein Alptraum... tut mir Leid, wenn ich sie bei ihrem erholsamen Schlaf gestört habe!" Sie stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern, sie hatte das selbe an wie am Vortag. „Ein Alptraum, wo von?" Für einen Moment glitten ihre Augen abschätzig über sein Gesicht und dann seufzte sie. „Wenn ich Ihnen sage wo von ich geträumt habe, bekomme ich dann frische Sachen!" Er nickte knapp und deutete auf den Tisch im angrenzenden Essraum.

Sie saß ihm kauend gegenüber, während er verhalten an seinem Kaffe nippte. Ein Alptraum, ein Alptraum über ihn? Klar, dass es in ihren Alpträumen um dich geht Severus! Er ließ die Tasse sinken und wartete bis sie zu reden begann. „Schön...ich habe Ihnen noch erzählt, dass Sie mich an jemanden erinnern, nicht wahr?" Er nickte. „Dieser jemand ist, nun ja... mein ehemaliger Lehrer, Professor Snape." Severus schluckte, was kam jetzt? Er verfolgte sie wohl immer noch in ihren Träumen. „Und wieso träumen Sie von ihm?" Sie lehnte sich satt zurück und goss sich aus der Kanne mit Orangensaft ein. „Wo waren Sie während der Endschlacht?" Sie musterte ihn, Severus ballte unter dem Tisch eine Hand zur Faust. Verdammt, was sollte er darauf sagen? „Im Ausland, ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit!" Sie nickte und nippte dann an ihrem Saft. „Eine gute Entscheidung, ich war es nicht. Ich war dort." Er schnaubte. „Ich weiß, jeder kennt den Namen Hermine Granger, sogar ich!" Das konnte er ja verraten, er hatte ja auch den Tagspropheten abonniert, sie zog eine Braue hoch. „Sie haben Sich ja nichts anmerken lassen!" „Hätte ich nach einem Autogramm fragen sollen?" Kam es ironisch aus seinem Mund. „Jedenfalls dürften Sie dann auch schon von Severus Snape gehört haben? Es gab unendlich viele Artikel über ihn im Tagespropheten!" Erneut ein Nicken von ihm, ja, er hatte die Artikel gelesen, was kam jetzt? Dass er ein scheußlicher Mensch gewesen war, sicherlich stimmte sie Rita Kimmkorn da zu. „Diese Artikel haben gelogen, vergessen Sie alles was sie daraus erfahren haben. Er war kein Todesser, der sich im letzten Moment auf die richtige Seite gestellt hat. Er war der wahrscheinlich mutigste Mann, den ich kenne und jemals kennen werde. Selbst Harry, Harry Potter meine ich, selbst er hatte Freunde, Verwandte und Menschen, die hinter ihm standen und ihm vetrauten. Severus Snape hatte das nicht, er hat allein gekämpft. Und wir haben ihn gehasst, weil wir das nicht wussten. Wir wussten nicht, dass er ohne wenn und aber Dumbledores Mann war, wir wussten nicht, dass er täglich sein Leben für uns aufs Spiel setzte, wir wussten nicht, dass...dass er sich sogar Voldemort entgegen gestellt hatte! Wir dachten er sei auf dessen Seite. Und wir haben uns getäuscht. Ich werde Ihnen nicht den Grund nennen, warum er für unsere Seite gekämpft hat, das geht niemanden etwas an und das haben wir auch Kimkorn gesagt. Aber der Grund war Liebe, wissen Sie? Und wir haben ihn gehasst, und als wir es wussten, starb er. Er starb während der Finalen Schlacht in einer Hütte, nicht wie die anderen schnell und einigermaßen schmerzlos getötet von einem Avada, sondern gebissen von Voldemorts Schlange. Und ich...ich war dabei. Und ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Und jetzt sehe ich es wieder Nachts in meinen Träumen, manchmal liegen Monate dazwischen, bis der Traum wiederkommt, aber er kommt wieder und ich sehe mich wieder in der Hütte, neben ihm, seinen Kopf auf meinem Schoß, wie langsam das Licht aus seinen Augen verschwindet. Wahrscheinlich wird das nächste etwas unangenehm für sie, aber mir soll es egal sein, ich gebe es zu, ich habe es auch vor den anderen zu gegeben. In diesem Moment, in dem ich wusste, wieso er für uns kämpfte, in diesem Moment hat sich mein jahrelanger Respekt, und den hatte ich trotz allem vor ihm, meine Angst, mein Hass, meine Neugier in Zuneigung verwandelt. Und dann starb er, er hat mich vorher weg geschickt, ich bin nicht gegangen, ich habe gewartet, bis er ohnmächtig wurde und bin zurück gegangen. Ich hatte einen Bezoar in der Tasche, aber es hat ihm nicht geholfen, denn als ich aus dem Schloss wieder zurück kam, war sein Körper verschwunden und die Hütte voller Blut. Die Todesser haben ihn mitgenommen und sein Leichnahm wurde nie gefunden, das hat dieser Mann nicht verdient, wissen Sie? Und das ist es, wovon ich eben geträumt habe, und nun holen Sie mir frische Sachen!" Er starrte sie fassungslos an, sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet! Diese kleine Göre hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, weil sie so etwas wie Zuneigung für ihn empfunden hatte. Und ihr Alptraum bestand aus seinem Tod! Seine Hände krallten sich an den Tisch. „I...ich...Miss Granger, ich wusste nicht...!" „Woher auch?" Sie starrte ihn zurück an. „Hier!" Er zog aus seine Tasche ein paar verkleinerte Kleidungsstücke und vergrößerte sie. Sie nahm sie und verschwand im Bad. Stumm starrte er auf ihren lehren Platz, sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet! Natürlich, wieso war er nicht sofort darauf gekommen? Wer hätte ihm sonst den Bezoar in den Mund legen sollen?

Er hörte, wie es aus dem Bad raschelte, und als ob seine Füße ein Eigenleben besäßen führten sie ihn direkt vor die massive Holztür. Für einen Moment starrte er sie an, dann hob er eine Hand, kurz vor der Klinke ging ein leichtes Zucken durch seine Finger aber sein Kopf kam gegen seinen Drang nicht an und so öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt breit. Vorsichtig und mit angehaltenem Atem sah er zu, wie sich Hermine den dreckigen Pulli auszog, sein Blick klebte an ihren Händen, während sie auch ihren BH öffnete, um den an zu ziehen, den er ihr aus einem Glas Gurken gezaubert hatte, noch bevor ihre Abmachung getroffen worden war. Langsam schlängelten sich seine Augen zu den rosa Knospen und er spürte, wie sich seine Errektion gegen die Hose drückte, wie lange war es her, dass er eine Frau nackt gesehen hatte?

Sie drehte der Tür den Rücken zu und schloss den BH, um dann in den neuen Pulli zu schlüpfen und die Hose ab zu streifen, zusammen mit dem Slip. Er fuhr langsam die Kuren ihres Hinterns mit den Augen nach und blickte dann auf ihren Hinterkopf, während sie sich wieder bekleidete. Erst, als sie vollkommen verhüllt war, spürte er, dass es zwischen seinen Beinen pochte und schmerzte, er schloss die Tür und eilte dann sofort in sein Zimmer.

Mit geübten Fingern öffnete er die Knöpfe an seiner Hose und ließ sie bis zu den Knöcheln sinken, kurz darauf folgten auch die Boxershorts. Seine rechte Hand legte sich um sein pulsierendes Glied und er nahm einen ihm gut bekannten Rhythmus auf, immer wieder biss er sich auf die Lippe um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Wenn sie jetzt den Raum betrat... Mit dem Bild von ihren Brüsten vor Augen ergoss er sich in seiner Hand. Starr blickte er auf die weiße Flüssigkeit und mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck ließ er sie verschwinden. Matt sank er auf seinem Bett nieder und vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen und seufzte; was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Er war niemals ein Spanner gewesen, kein Voyeur, der anderen zu sah... Und dann das.

Nach einer Weile hörte er ihre Schritte durchs Haus wandern, mit einem tiefem Atemzug stand er auf und öffnete seine Zimmertür. Dort stand sie, mit dem Rücken zu ihm und den Blick auf den dichten Wald vor dem Fenster gerichtet. „Ich wollte Sie nicht entführen!" Rutschte es ihm raus, bevor er sich stoppen konnte. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah ihn schweigend an. „Sie haben Recht, ich bin auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium. Und das was ich getan habe, ist nicht zu verzeihen! Aber glauben Sie mir, ich würde Ihnen niemals etwas antun!" „Stimmt, sonst hätten Sie mich von Anfang an in der Nockturngasse liegen gelassen!" Er nickte und wartete darauf, dass sie noch etwas sagen würde, doch sie presste die Lippen zusammen. „Aber wenn Sie ins Ministerium gehen, wird es unschön enden, nicht nur für mich. Auch für Sie!" Nun ließ sie zischend Luft zwischen ihren Lippen entweichen. „Und wieso?" „Das sollten Sie lieber nicht fragen, je weniger Sie wissen, desto besser ist es für Sie!" Miss Granger zog die Brauen hoch, entgegnete aber nichts. „Und einen weiteren positiven Nebeneffekt hat es, dass wir hier sind! Lucius Malfoy kann Sie nicht finden!" „Aber ich kann mich nicht ewig vor ihm verstecken. Früher oder später muss ich mich ihm entgegen stellen!" Zögerlich ging Severus auf sie zu.

„Das...verstehe ich. Aber, vielleicht sollten Sie es eher passiv, als aktiv versuchen?" „Wie meinen Sie das?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte auf einem Punkt hinter ihm. „Was hat dieser Mann gegen Sie?" Sie ging an ihm vorbei und zog einen Slytherinschal vom Schrank runter, fragend und misstrauisch beäugte sie Severus. „Woher haben Sie den?" Ihre Stimme klang vorsichtig und etwas gepresst. Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass er ihn dort liegen lassen hatte, als er das letzte mal hier gewesen war. „Sind Sie auch auf Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen? Dann... müssten Sie doch zur selben Zeit wie James Potter und Severus Snape dort gewesen sein, Sie sind in dem selben Alter...wie...die beiden jetzt sein müssten!" Ein kleiner Moment des Schmerzes und der Trauer durchzuckte ihr Gesicht, und Severus meinte zu wissen, dass er ihm galt, ihm als Severus Snape. „Ich...war nicht auf Hogwarts, ein Freund hat ihn mir geschenkt. Aber er ist tot, reden wir nicht mehr darüber!" Sie nickte verstehend und legte den Schal. weg. „Was Lucius Malfoy gegen mich hat, fragen Sie? Haben Sie keine Geschichten gehört? Er ist ein Todesser auf der Flucht! Und diese sollte man eliminieren, sie sind der Abschaum, der Gesellschaft!" Genau so wie ich, Miss Grangerm hätte er gerne ironisch gesagt, doch auf ein Gefühl hin, ließ er sie lieber reden.

„Vielleicht macht er mich für seine Niederlage verantwortlich? Wer weiß das schon? Was geht in dem Kopf eines solchen Irren vor?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber Sie haben wohl Recht. Wenn ich irgendwo sicher bin, dann hier. Ich spüre die Sicherheitsnetze und Walle förmlich. Nichts kann rein, und nichts kann raus!" Bei den letzten Worten sah sie ihn scharf an. „Zu ihrem und meinem Besten!" War alles was er dazu sagte. „Hören Sie, ich will Sie nicht als meinen Feind!" Er streckte eine Hand aus, nach einem kurzen Zögern ergriff sie diese. „Ich stehe immer noch in ihrer Schuld, weil Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben. Und dass, obwohl es ihre Sicherheit so sehr gefährdet hat!" Schweigend sah er ihr, nach dieser Antwort, lange in die Augen, bis sie diese abwandte und sich umsah. „Wenn ich hier länger bleiben soll, müsste man aber ein bisschen was mit der Einrichtung machen, würden Sie mir meinen Zauberstab aushändigen?" „Nein." Sie sah ihn schockiert an. „Ich werde nicht ausbrechen!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Darum geht es mir gar nicht. Ich habe eine Vermutung, kennen Sie sich mit Ortungszaubern aus?" „Passabel." „Es gibt einen, der ortet Zauber von bestimmten Zauberstäben. Dadurch könnte Lucius Malfoy sie immer wieder finden!" Sie schaute kurz skeptisch und schien dann zu verstehen. „Aber Sie können kurz meinen haben, für größere Zauber ist der nicht passend für Sie geeicht." Miss Granger nahm den dargebotenen Stab aus seiner Hand. „Und ich werde in die Küche gehen und das Mittagessen kochen!" „Wir haben eben erst gefrühstückt!" „Ein gutes Essen braucht viel Vorbereitung!" „Ich vergesse immer wieder dass Sie ein Koch sind, und kein Tränkemeister!" Er nickte stumm, während eine harte Erwiderung in ihm pochte, doch er schluckte sie hinunter.

Seine Gedanken waren überall, nur nicht bei der Pfanne vor ihm gewesen und nun spritzte das Fett auf seine entblößten Arme und in sein Gesicht. Fluchend versuchte er die Hitze zu senken, doch er kam nicht näher an den Herd heran, ihm war so etwas noch nie passiert! Hätte ein Lehrling sich so etwas erlaubt, er hätte ihn unverzüglich der Küche verwiesen. Das schwarze Stückchen, welches bis eben noch Hühnchenbrust gewesen war, tanzte nun in der heißen Butter. „Bei Merlins haarigen Eiern, Mr. Bat! Was tun Sie da?" Miss Granger kam in die Küche gerannt und ehe sie sich wehren konnte zog er sie hinter die Tür um sie vor dem Fett in Sicherheit zu bringen. „Erstens: Geben Sie mir meinen Zauberstab, bevor die Pfanne in die Luft fliegt und zweitens: Nennen sie mich Tom!"

Sie sah ihn verblüfft an, doch er schnappte sich nur den Stab und ließ die Pfanne vom Herd zur Spüle schweben. „Ähm." Sie stand hinter ihm und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Tom...ich wäre dann fertig!" Sie sprach seinen falschen Vornamen aus, als wäre es etwas fremdartiges. „Oder ist Ihnen Mr. Bat lieber?" „Nein...nein. Nennen Sie... nenn du mich auch ruhig Hermine." Er ging an ihr vorbei und wusch sich im Becken die Hände, dabei kühlte er auch seine verbrannten Unterarme. „Ich dachte mir, da wir zusammen hier eine Weile wohnen werden ist es vielleicht angebracht." Hatte er schon mal jemandem so schnell das 'Du' angeboten? Selbst Geff hatte es sich hart erarbeiten müssen. „So. Dann zeig mal was du gemacht hast!" Schüchtern ging sie voraus in das Wohnzimmer und er schluckte hart als er es sah. Ein schwarzes Sofa stand dort, anstatt des anderen zerschlissenen, die Wände waren mit abstrakten Bildern bedeckt, es gab Vorhänge und die klapprigen Tische waren durch dunkle, schwere ausgetauscht worden. Sogar ein grüner Ohrensessel stand in einer Ecke. „Haben Sie nach einer Vorlage gearbeitet?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, aber er wusste es besser. Das hier sah seinem Wohnzimmer auf Hogwarts verdächtig ähnlich. Sie schien seinen skeptischen Blick bemerkt zu haben. „Es ist einem Zimmer nachempfunden, in dem ich mit sehr wohl gefühlt habe...in Ordnung?" Er nickte nur. „Natürlich...es ist...nett!" Dann betrachtete er die Couch. „Zum Ausziehen?" Sie nickte, nicht ohne etwas Stolz. „Ich habe sonst nirgends etwas verändert, nur hier!" „Das Bad könnte noch gemacht werden!" Freudig sah sie ihn an. „Wirklich?" „Wirklich." Brummelte er, ehe er sich wieder der Küche zu wandte und ihr den Stab in die Hand legte.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich auf einen Hocker sinken. Was bei Merlin tat er hier? Er hatte ihr das 'Du' angeboten, er hatte ihr eine Freude gemacht. Severus! Tadelte er sich. Doch eine kleine Stimme hinten in seinem Kopf schien noch ihren Senf dazu geben zu müssen. Du wirst weich!

Grübelnd stand Hermine im neuen Bad, es war frisch verfliest, hatte eine Dusche und eine Badewanne, eine saubere Toilette und es gab genügen Hygiene Artikel und Seife. Aber der Gedanke an sein Gesicht, als er das Wohnzimmer gesehen hatte, ließ sie nicht los. Auch nicht das Gesicht, dass er nach ihrem Bericht gemacht hatte, oder als er versucht hatte sich zu erklären. Warum traf Sie einen Mann, der dem Mann so sehr ähnelte, in den sie sich Hals über Kopf... und dazu noch völlig hoffnungslos verliebt hatte? Schicksal? 'Du musst deinen Horizont erweitern!' Fuhr ihr Trelawneys Stimme durch den Kopf. Sie lachte kurz auf und hörte dann ein leises Räuspern, erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah Tom in der Tür stehen. „Oh, ich habe dich gar nicht gehört!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und trat ein. „Sieht gut aus!" Sie lächelte und reichte ihm dann seinen Stab. „Mittagessen?" Erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie viel zeit vergangen war, und wie sehr ihr Magen grummelte. „Ja, gern. Was gibt es?" „Nun...nachdem das Hühnchen verbrannt ist... Eintopf." Sie folgte ihm.

Schweigend aß sie von dem köstlichen Eintopf, wer war dieser Mann bloß? Und was hatte er getan, dass er auf der Flucht war? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mensch, so unfreundlich und kalt er auch war, jemandem etwas antun könnte. Aber als er sie vor Lucius beschützt hatte, hatte er so konzentriert und so...ja fast geübt gewirkt. „Wie soll ich deine Meinung also die Sache mit Lucius angehen?" Er schluckte seinen Bissen hinunter. „Lass uns morgen darüber reden." Damit schien das Thema für ihn beendet und Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, wahrscheinlich war es besser so. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas auf... „Sag mal... hattest du nicht braune Augen? Deine Augen sind...schwarz!" Ernst sah er sie an. „Sie sollten besser hin gucken, meine Augen sind manchmal braun...dann wieder schwarz. Es kommt auf Wetter, Licht und meine Laune an !" Schräg musterte sie ihn. „Wirklich?" Er nickte und steckte sich dann einen weiteren Happen in den Mund. Da erinnerte sie sich, dass er auch damals in seinem Penthouse auf einemal schwarze Augen gehabt hatte...fast wie...! Sie verbot sich den Gedanken...

Eine Weile betrachtete sie ihn beim Essen, bis er mürrisch aufblickte. „Du starrst!" Errötend blickte sie wieder hinab auf ihren Teller. „Entschuldigung!" Nuschelte sie diesem entgegen. „Hm." Brummte es ihr von wo anders zu. „Was tun wir heute Abend?" Erneut sah sie auf und diesmal direkt in seine rabenschwarzen Augen. „Was würdest du denn gerne tun?" Ja, was würde Sie gerne mit diesem Mann tun, der gut aussah, ihr das Leben gerettet hatte, der sich um sie sorgte, der einem Mann so sehr ähnelte, den sie verloren hatte... „Ich würde gerne ein Buch lesen!" Feigling, rief sie sich selber zu.

Sie saß auf der einen Seite des Sofas und las, während er auf der anderen ebenfalls in einem Buch blätterte. Er hatte ihr einen alten Muggelroman in die Hand gedrückt und sie hatte sich damit zufrieden gegeben. Bedächtig sah sie ihm zu, wie er jede Seite sorgfältig umblätterte. „Du starrst!" Knurrte er ohne die Augen zu heben. Sie schluckte hart und senkte den Blick. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie das Sofapolster etwas nieder gedrückt wurde und spähte unauffällig über den Seiten hinweg; er hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Armlehne gelehnt und die Beine auf das Sofa gelegt, eines war angewinkelt und mit der Seite gegen die Rückenlehne gestützt und das andere hing halb herab. Nun saßen Sie sich direkt gegenüber, vorsichtig schob sie ihren Fuß vorwärts bis ihre Zehen fast seine berührten. „Ist dir kalt?" Fragte er, fast freundlich. „Ähm, wieso?" „Du scheinst Körperkontakt zu suchen!" Seine trockene Feststellung ließ sie erröten. „Nein...der Kamin reicht völlig!" Er nickte und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Buch zu.

Nach einer Weile spürte sie, wie ihre Augen langsam zu fielen, und ehe sie etwas dagegen machen konnte, war sie im Halbschlaf versunken...

„Geh!" Röchelte es ihr entgegen, durch den Schleier voll von Tränen konnte sie sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht nicht erkennen. „Geh!" Kam es erneut, diesmal härter. „Ich kann nicht...ich...Professor!" „Tun Sie einmal...was ich Ihnen sage...Granger!" Sein Kopf kippte leicht zur Seite und Hermine stütze ihn verzweifelt ab. „Ich kann nicht Professor Snape!" „Bitte...!" Es war nur ein leises Flehen, aber sie gab nach. Sacht bettete sie seinen Kopf in ihrem Umhang auf dem Boden und verließ den Raum. „Vielleicht ist es dumm...aber...ich liebe Sie!" Flüsterte sie, doch sie wusste, dass er es nicht gehört hatte. Sie schloss die Tür und wartete, diese Sekunden waren so zerreißend, dass sie noch mehr Tränen vergoss. „Ich liebe dich!"

Hatte er das eben richtig gehört? Entsetzt blickte er auf, dann sah er ihren Kopf, der zur Seite gekippt war und das Buch zu ihren Füßen. Sie war eingeschlafen und träumte. Er setzte sich auf und betrachtete sie eingehend. Ihre rosigen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Ein Kribbeln bahnte sich in seinem Bach an, zittrig beugte er sich vor, ein Stück... noch ein Stück. Nun schwebte sein Gesicht direkt vor ihrem. Konnte er es wagen? Nur noch wenige Millimeter trennten seinen Mund von ihrem. Hastig überbrückte er diese Entfernung drückte sacht seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie schmeckte süß, so bitter und doch so süß, dass es ihn schmerzte. Für einen Moment verharrte er regungslos, dann lehnte er sich erschrocken zurück. Hatte er Sie geweckt? Nein, aber ein zartes Lächeln umspielte ihre Gesichtszüge. Plötzlich flatterten ihre Lieder...ganz langsam kam glänzendes Braun dahinter zum Vorschein...

Sie gab einen stöhnenden Laut von sich und fuhr sich durch die Haare, dann verhakte sich ihr Blick mit seinem und ihre Wangen färbten sich schlagartig rot. „Ähm...ich bin eingeschlafen." Er nickte und wandte sich seinem Buch wieder zu, jetzt nur nichts anmerken lassen. „Der selbe Traum?" Er biss sich auf die Zunge, natürlich Severus, fang ein Gespräch an, tolle Idee...! Für wenige Sekunden hoffte er, sie hätte ihn nicht gehört, doch dann: „Ja. Habe...habe ich geredet oder so? Manchmal hat...Ron so etwas gesagt." Er bemerkte, dass er den selben Satz drei mal gelesen hatte, schüttelte dabei aber den Kopf. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf. „Wäre es...okay, wenn ich mich jetzt schlafen lege?" Schnaubend und ohne den Blick vom Buch zu wenden stand er auf und durchquerte den Raum, an seiner Zimmertür blieb er noch kurz stehen. „Gute Nacht Hermine!" Dann schloss er sie auch schon hinter sich.

Im nächsten Moment landete das Buch in einer Ecke und er ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür zu Boden senken. Knurrend vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen, als es schrecklich an fing zu kribbeln. Also erhob er sich ächzend wieder um aus seinem Nachttisch die Notration Vielsafttrank zu holen, die er hier aufbewahrte. Skeptisch beäugte er den Rest, nachdem er getrunken hatte; es würde für vielleicht einen Monat reichen, nicht gerade lange, bis dahin sollten sie eine Lösung für das Problem gefunden haben. Träge ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Wenn es der selbe Traum gewesen war... bedeutete das...dass sie IHM gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte. Unruhig wälzte er sich auf die Seite, was sollte das hier? War das so was wie eine Prüfung oder Bestrafung der Götter? Er hatte doch nur ein kleines ruhiges Leben führen wollen...und dann kam Hermine... Seine Finger krallten sich in die Bettdecke, ihr Gesicht erschien vor seinem inneren Auge, dann die Szene aus dem Bad... Unweigerlich stellte sein Penis sich auf und er stöhnte erzürnt.

Zwei Möglichkeiten standen zur Auswahl, entweder er ging nun einmal komplett durch den Wohnraum zum Bad um kalt zu duschen...vor Hermine... oder er verschaffte sich selbst Befriedigung. Die Wahl fiel nach zwei Minuten nicht mehr schwer und so öffnete er seine Hose, schnell griff er hinein um ein weiteres Mal einen Rhythmus auf zu nehmen und sich Bildern von Hermine und sich hin zu geben... das war doch nicht mehr normal... immer weiter trieb es ihn, bis er kurz davor stand und auf schreckte. Es hatte zögerlich geklopft. Keuchend hielt er inne, hatte er sich geirrt? Nein, es pochte erneut. „Tom?" Ihre Stimme...Merline, Circe und alle anderen. Er schloss die Augen und war für einen Moment versucht fort zu fahren, bis die Tür sich plötzlich langsam öffnete. Schnell zog er sich die Decke über den Körper und legte sich auf die Seite, schluckend verharrend lag er dort. „Tom...schläfst du schon?" Er blieb stumm...wieso ging sie nicht. „Tom...du hast deine Schuhe noch an,...!" Er schalte sich den größten Vollidioten neben Neville Longbottom. Er hatte seine Schuhe noch an? Jahrelange Spionage, jahrelanges Doppelleben und Tarnung und ER HATTE NOCH SEINE SCHUHE AN! „Was ist?" Knurrte er und seine Stimme klang rau. „Ich..ich habe keine Decke und kein Kissen!" Er seufzte. „Mein Zauberstab...!" ...liegt auf dem Nachttisch direkt vor mir. Sehr gute Idee Severus, das solltest du jetzt sagen! Dann kommt sie herüber und sieht was du hier tust! Denn obwohl er wie ein Schuljunge entdeckt worden war, hielt seine Errektion an. „Ich komme sofort, warte draußen!" Er hörte wie die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde. Nun kam der unangenehme Teil, schnell beendete er was er angefangen hatte und als er nach draußen zu ihr ging, war er ziemlich froh darüber. Denn Hermine stand nur noch in ihrem Slip und ihrem T-Shirt vor ihm. Sie musste seinem Blick gefolgt sein, denn sie errötete. „Wenn es dich stört, ziehe ich mich wieder an und...!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl es ihn innerlich nicht kalt ließ, und zauberte ihr Decke und Kissen, Dankbar nahm sie es entgegen. „Ähm...gute Nacht!" Er nickte und verschwand dann wieder in seinem Zimmer; das war knapp.

Unruhig wälzte Hermine sich hin und her. Dieser Blick... sie konnte diesen Blick nicht vergessen, den er ihr zu geworfen hatte, als sie knapp bekleidet vor ihm gestanden hatte. War das jetzt ein Stockholmsyndrom? Wie konnte es nur sein, dass sie dieser Blick so sehr aus der Fassung brachte? War sie überhaupt schon einmal SO angeschaut worden? Ron hatte es nicht getan, Viktor Krum war vielleicht in etwa so nah dran gekommen, aber er...! Entschlossen kniff sie die Augen zusammen, es war besser, wenn sie jetzt schlief!

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine von dem Geruch von frischem Kaffe wach, überrascht setzte sie sich auf und sah, dass Tom anscheinend schon in der Küche zu gange war. „Tom?" „Frühstück." Kam die schlichte Antwort zurück, sie erhob sich und zog sich an. Dann setzte sie sich an den gedeckten Tisch, er legte ihr ein Toast auf den Teller, sie biss hinein, so dass es krachte. „Ich denke wir fügen diesem Haus noch ein Zimmer an! Dann hast du ein wenig mehr Privatsphäre!" Sie blickte auf und sah, dass er sich hinter einem Buch verschanzt hatte. „Es stört mich nicht!" Ein Räuspern war die Antwort und sie verstand; ihn störte es. „Oh." Schweigend aß sie weiter, hatte sie sich nur eingebildet, dass er sie gestern Abend lüstern angesehen hatte? Was für ein Schwachsinn.

Wenig später stand sie neben Tom im Wohnzimmer. „Ich denke, ich setze es links neben das Bad!" Am weitesten von seinem entfernt, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Hermine, reiß dich zusammen! Sie nickte und er schwang mit ein paar kompliziert aussehenden Schwenkern seinen Stab, so dass eine weitere Tür erschien, darauf folgte ein unheimliches Keuchen und Ächtzen des Hauses. „Schau hinein!" Sie schritt auf die schwarze Tür zu und öffnete sie, ein großer heller Raum lag dahinter. Sie lächelte Tom schüchtern an, und meinte zu sehen, wie seine Mundwinkel leicht zuckten. „Danke!" „Hier!" Er hielt ihr den Zauberstab hin. „Richte ihn ein, das Wohnzimmer können wir so lassen, und wenn du fertig bist, reden wir über das Problem mit diesem Lucius Malfoy!" Sie nahm den Stab und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Nachdem sie sich einmal im Kreis gedreht hatte, entschied Hermine sich für den selben Einrichtungsstil wie im Wohnzimmer, ganz nach Professor Snape.

Das sollte helfen, redete er sich gut zu. Wenn er sie nicht mehr halb nackt oder gar komplett nackt sehen konnte, würde er auch keinen Gedanken mehr an sie verschwenden. Zufrieden ließ er sich auf dem Sofa nieder, sofort stieg ihm ein zarter blumiger Duft in die Nase. Er schloss die Augen und spürte, wie sich im nächsten Moment eine kleine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Ich bin fertig." Leise schlich Hermine um das Sofa herum, so dass sie sich neben ihm nieder lassen konnte. Der Duft nach Blumen verstärkte sich. „Alles in Ordnung?" Er schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf, nein, nichts war in Ordnung, wenn er nicht sofort von ihrem Duft weg kam, würde er sich nicht mehr beherrschen können. Er stand auf und flüchtete in sein Zimmer, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein...

Keuchend kam er im Nebenzimmer zum Stehen und sah in den kleinen Spiegel auf der anderen Seite. Seine Nase sah ziemlich verdächtig aus und seine Augen waren wieder dunkler geworden. Hastig stürzte er den Trank runter, dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett. Kurz darauf war es so weit, sie klopfte. „Hermine...ich...!"

Sie öffnete die Tür, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, wieso flüchtete er so einfach und wieso verhielt er sich in letzter Zeit so komisch? Vorsichtig spähte sie durch den Spalt und sah ihn auf dem Bett sitzen, er sah ihm so verdammt ähnlich...er war ihm so verdammt ähnlich... Die ganzen Gesichtszüge waren so... Sie schluckte hart und stieß die Tür noch weiter auf, er sah sie mit unbewegter Miene an und erhob sich, kurz vor ihr kam er zum stehen und sie starrte gegen seine Brust.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und sie sog seinen masculinen Geruch ein. Ganz langsam hob sie den Kopf und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, in seinen Augen war ein seltsames Flackern zu sehen. „Ich...was...wieso?" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und hob eine Hand um ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und lehnte ihren Kopf in seine Hand. Sie war rau und warm und jagte ein angenehmes Kribbeln durch ihren Körper. „Du hast ihn... geliebt oder?" Sie schluckte erneut und schloss die Augen, dann nickte sie. „Mhm." Sein Atem schlug warm gegen ihre Stirn und sie öffnete ihre Lider, er stand nun direkt vor ihr, sie konnte eine Ader am Hals schnell pochen und seinen Atem stoß weise gehen sehen.

Ganz langsam stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, war das wirklich eine gute Idee? Doch spätestens als sie seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen schmeckte waren alle Bedenken vergessen. Nur noch wenige Millimeter...

Sie würde doch nicht...er schluckte und beobachtete wie ihr Gesicht seinem immer näher kam...doch sie tat es. Behutsam pressten sich Hermines Lippen auf seine und sie seufzte in diesen Kuss hinein. Langsam ließ er seine Hand über ihren Hals, ihre Brust, auf ihre Taille gleiten und presste sie enger an sich. Wie konnte sie sich nur so unaussprechlich gut an fühlen? Er zog sie mit sich zum Bett, drehte sie und ließ sie unter sich aufs Bett gleiten, mit glänzenden Augen sah sie ihm dabei zu, wie er ihre Bluse auf knüpfte. Sie von ihren Schultern strich und kleine Küsse darauf verteilte. Als seine Hand dann noch die harten Brustwarzen durch ihren Stoff streifte, verließ ihn jegliche Vernunft, viel zu lange war es her...

Ohne auf die Verschlüsse zu achten zerriss er ihren BH, gleich darauf zog er keuchend ihre Hose von den Beinen und ließ ihr Höschen folgen. „Hermine!" Seine Stimme klang ungwohnt heiser, und er schloss seine Lippen um ihre Knospen, sie wölbte sich ihm entgegen und er knabberte sachte daran. Ein Stöhnen entwich ihrem Mund und er nahm dies zum Anstoß noch weiter zu gehen, mit einem Schwenk seines Stabes war er nackt und er grinste boshaft, als er ihr erstauntes Keuchen vernahm. Ohne von ihren Brüsten ab zu lassen, führte er einen Finger in ihre feuchte Wärme ein, sie war so bereit, dass er knurrte. Mit einem Kick seines Knies waren ihre Schenkel gespreizt und er positioniert seine Härte vor ihrem Eingang und verstrich ihren Saft etwas. Sie hob ihr Becken auffordernd, diesem kam er nur zu gern nach. Mit einem unsanften Stoß glitt er in sie hinein und sie beantwortete dies mit einem Quieken. Er stoppte kurz, sah aber in ihren Augen, dass er das nicht tun sollte und fuhr unbeirrt fort, zu erst langsam, dann immer schneller stieß er zu, bis sie ihre Finger in seine Schultern grub.

Er packte ihre Hüften und drehte sich mit ihr, so dass sie nun auf ihm saß, schon wollte sie fortfahren, doch er presste sie weiter hin auf sich. Sie war leicht wie eine Feder, als er sie anhob, so dass er sich komplett aus ihr zog und sie dann wieder auf sich nieder ließ. Sie stöhnte laut und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken, eine Schweißperle lief zwischen ihren Brüsten hinunter und er folgte ihr mit seinem Blick. Hermine war wunderschön. Er war so ein Idiot, im nächsten Moment spürte er wie sich ihre Muskeln um ihn zusammen zogen. Mit einem lauten Schnaufen ergoss er sich ebenfalls in sie und sie sackte auf ihm zusammen. Vorsichtig schob er Hermine von seiner Brust und zog seine Decke über sie beide.

Eine Weile lag sie schweigend neben ihm, dann drehte sie sich zur Seite, wollte sie jetzt wirklich einschlafen? Er beugte sich vorsichtig über, sie, so dass ihm die schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht fielen, ihre rosa Lippen waren ein wenig geöffnet und einige Locken standen widerspenstig ab. „Severus..." Er schreckte zurück, erst dann begriff er dass sie eingeschlafen war. Nachdenklich ließ er sich in sein Kissen zurück sinken...was hatte er bloß getan?

Hermine drehte sich seufzend um, doch als sie die Augen aufschlug erstarrte sie schlagartig, das hier war nicht ihr Zimmer, das hier war auch nicht Toms Zimmer. Das hier, war nicht einmal ein Zimmer! Sie wollte sich aufrichten doch kaltes Metall bohrte sich in ihre Hände, und sie mutmaßte ein paar eiserne Fesseln. Ein Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, nach Verwesung und Dreck. „Tom?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein heiseres Flüstern, doch sie konnte ein Echo von den vermeintlichen Wänden vernehmen. „Hermine?" Die Stimme des Mannes schien nicht sehr weit entfernt zu sein. „Was ist passier?" Sie spürte wie ihr schwere Tränen die Wange hinunter liefen, hatte sie einen Fehler gemacht, diesem Mann zu vertrauen? Oh Merlien, sie hatte mit einem gesuchten Verbrecher geschlafen!

„Er hat mich überrascht, ehe ich etwas tun konnte, hat er uns geschockt! Ich weiß nicht, wie er uns gefunden hat! Ich weiß auch nicht wie er an den Schutzbannen vorbei gekommen ist, Hermine!" Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, sagte er die Wahrheit, war wirklich Lucius Schuld oder trieb er ein krankes Spiel mit ihr. „Tom? Wo...wo bist du?" Sie hörte ein schweres Rasseln neben sich und versuchte etwas zu sehen, doch sie konnte in der Schwärze, die sie umgab nichts erkennen. „Hier! Er hat mich hier fest gekettet und mir meinen Stab abgenommen!" Sie schluckte schwer, was hatte Lucius nur mit ihnen vor und warum ausgerechnet sie?

Sie bewegte ihr Beine ein Stück weit und bemerkte, dass sie nicht angekettet waren, mühsam rollte sie sich von der Pritsche, auf der sie gelegen hatte und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Sie erschrak als etwas warmes sie streifte, erkannte dann aber, dass es Tom sein musste. „Ich bins nur!" Ertönte es wie zur Bestätigung direkt neben ihrem Kopf. „Was machen wir jetzt?" Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. „Abwarten. Mehr können wir im Moment nicht tun!" „Aber uns wird doch irgendwann jemand suchen kommen!" Er schnaubte und Hermine spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Hals. „Vielleicht werden sie dich suchen, aber ob sie dich finden ist eine ganz andere Frage!" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Und dich? Wird dich niemand suchen?" Es kam ein Seufzer von Rechts. „Nein, Hermine, wie sollte ein Muggel mich suchen?" „Stimmt ja...!" Sie fielen in ein verzweifeltes Schweigen.

„Es...es tut mir Leid!" Hermine spürte erneut wie sie anfing zu weinen. „Was tut dir Leid?" „Nur meinetwegen bist du jetzt hier!" Erneut versuchte sie irgendetwas zu erkennen, doch nach wie vor gelang es ihr nicht. „Hätte ich dich von ihm umbringen lassen sollen?" Hermine schniefte leise und zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte. „Vielleicht wäre das das Beste gewesen!" „Das hätte ich nicht getan! Hör auf, ich hätte dich ins Ministerium gehen lassen sollen!" Nun war es an Hermine zu verneinen. „Nein, dann wärst du auch aufgeflogen, was auch immer... es ist, was du getan hast!" Erneut vernahm sie ein Seufzen. „Ich hätte wahrscheinlich schlimmstenfalls meine Ruhe verloren, jetzt verlieren wir beide vielleicht das Leben! Ich denke, ich hätte das erste vorgezogen!" Hermine überlegte einen Moment. „Erzählst du mir jetzt vielleicht was es war? Warum du geflüchtet bist?" Doch als Antwort drang nur ein lautes Knarren an ihre Ohren.

Im nächsten Moment wurde sie von gleißend hellem Licht geblendet, und sie kniff die Augen zusammen, plötzlich spürte sie eine brutale Hand um ihren Arm und hörte ein leises Klicken.

Wenige Minuten später fand sie sich in einem leeren, dafür erhellten Raum wieder. Zwei graue und wütende Augen starrten sie an und sie schmeckte Blut. „So, Miss Granger! Hast du wirklich gedacht, du könntest dich vor mir verstecken kleines Schlammblut? Du und dieser...Muggelfreund?" Ein dreckiges Lachen erfüllte den Raum. „Und doch habe ich dich gefunden!" „Was wollen Sie von mir, Malfoy?" Sie konnte kaum noch ihre Beine spüren. „Rache! Deinetwegen habe ich alles verloren! ALLES HÖRST DU?" Ein gellender Schmerz durchzuckte ihre Wange als er sie schlug und der Geschmack nach Blut intensivierte sich. „Zuerst wirst du sterben, dann dein kleiner Wieselfreund und ganz zum Schluss der große Held, Harry Potter!" „Sie sind verrückt, Malfoy!" Spie sie ihm entgegen und kassierte dafür gleich den nächsten Schlag ins Gesicht. „Vielleicht! Aber ich werde es genießen,wie du vor Schmerz verrückt werden wirst! Und vielleicht kümmere ich mich auch ein wenig um deinen Freund!" Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen und biss sich auf die Lippe als er sie grob herum wirbelte und zu Boden stieß. Kurz darauf konnte sie spüren wie ein Blitz von Schmerz sie durch zuckte, fühlte sich so ein Cruciatus an? Der kalte Stein unter ihr schürfte ihre Haut auf und jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper zuckte schmerzerfüllt. „Schrei, kleines Schlammblut!" Sie wälzte sich auf den Rücken und sah in das entrückte Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy. Sein Haar stand zu allen Seiten ab und sein Blick wirkte seltsam leer.

Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er von ihr ab ließ. „Nein, ich werde dir nicht den Gefallen tun und dich jetzt schon töten! Du wirst noch eine sehr lange Zeit leiden!" Und mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf ihren Hinterkopf sank sie bewusstlos zu Boden.

Eine unglaubliche Unruhe hatte sich in seinem Magen ausgebreitet, was tat Lucius bloß mit Hermine? Würde sie lebend wieder zurück kommen? Er zerrte und zog an den Fesseln und Ketten, als er plötzlich die Tür gehen hörte und etwas dumpf auf den Boden aufschlug. Im nächsten Moment war es wieder ruhig. „Hermine?" Seine Stimme klang so furchtbar matt, er wünschte er hätte seinen Stab um Licht zu machen. Doch nach einer Minute bekam er endlich eine Antwort. „Tom...!" Er dankte den Göttern, sie lebte! Eine rettende Idee kam ihm, dafür brauchte er seinen Stab nicht. Sein Körper begann sich zu verändern und nahm die Gestalt des Vogels an, so dass die Ketten zu groß für ihn waren. Nachdem er sich befreit hatte verwandelte er sich zurück und suchte mit den Händen den klammen Boden ab, bis er einen zitternden Körper fand. Schnell zog er Hermine an sich. „Wie...?" „Pscht! Später!" Er barg sie schützend in seinen Armen und wartete darauf, dass sie einschlief.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, wie lange sie schon hier waren, ob es Tag oder Nacht war, als sich Hermine endlich wieder regte. „Tom?" Er drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich und ließ sie sich dann etwas aufsetzen. „Hat er dich aus den Fesseln befreit?" „Bin ein nicht registrierte Animagus. Wie geht es dir?" Eine Weile hörte er sie husten, dann endlich antwortete sie. „Mir ist übel, ich glaube ich habe eine geprellte Rippe, meine Muskeln brennen und mein Kopf fühlt sich an wie Blei." Er wünschte sich abermals seinen Stab um sie untersuchen zu können, Hermine drängte sich eng an ihn und suchte mit den Lippen seinen Mund, er schmeckte ihr Blut. „War deine Nase immerschon so groß?"

Severus zuckte zusammen, der Vielsafttrank, er wirkte nicht mehr! „Ja!" Sie schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn und er befühlte sein Gesicht. In der Tat, das waren seine eigenen Gesichtszüge, auch die Narben darauf und auf seinen Armen waren wieder da. Hoffentlich blieb es noch eine Weile dunkel. Ein Gedanke durchzuckte ihn heiß, was wenn Lucius ihn erkannte? Und Hermine erst!

Er kniff die Lippen zusammen und Hermine schien seine Anspannung zu bemerken. „Tom...wie müssen hier raus!" Er strich ihr übers Haar. „Wir finden einen Weg!" Aber so richtig konnte er seinen eigenen Worten keinen Glauben schenken!

Hermine ließ ihre Finger über Toms Arm gleiten, irgendwie fühlte er sich seltsam fremd aber auch furchtbar vertraut an, waren dort schon immer Narben gewesen? Und waren seine Hände schon immer so rau gewesen? Und seine Haare schienen irgendwie kürzer als sonst, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, oder spielte ihr ihre Wahrnehmung einen Streich? Sie drückte sich an ihn suchte seine tröstende Nähe. „Wie groß ist deine Animagus Gestalt? Könntest du durch Gitterstäbe kommen?" Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie solche gesehen hatte und robbte von ihm weg, in die vermutete Richtung. Und richtig, kurz darauf traf sie auf kaltes Metall. „Nein, dafür bin ich zu groß! Wohin hat er dich gebracht?" Sie robbte wieder zurück und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schultern, als die Erinnerungen über sie herein schwappten. „In eine leeren und kalten Raum!" „Gab es dort ein Fenster?" Sie stutzte und überlegte, hatte sie ein Fenster gesehen? Der Raum war hell gewesen, aber sie hatte keine Lampe gesehen, das Licht konnte aber auch von einer magischen Quelle gestammt haben. „Ich weiß es nicht!" Sie spürte wie er seufzte und legte eine Hand entschlossen auf seinen Arm. „Aber das nächste Mal werde ich darauf achten!" Er legte seinen darauf. „Ich wünschte es würde kein nächstes Mal geben!" „Ich auch!",wisperte sie.

Sie rollte sich zusammen auf der engen Pritsche ein und warteten darauf, was als nächstes geschehen würde.

Maggie: Sag mal... sollte ich meine Wohnung vielleicht mit ein paar Bannzaubern belegen? Kannst du Gedanken lesen? Ich hatte GERADE EBEN mein Kapitel zu Ende geschrieben, da lese ich dein Review und...und bekomme furchtbare Angst! :D Warte...ich habe eine super Idee, damit du die nächsten Kapitel nicht mehr vorhersehen kannst! Ich werde etwas Nachhilfe von unserem lieben Severus Snape im Verschließen von meinen Gedanken nehmen...echt, ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Das ist der Hammer :D!

Severus lag mit offenen Augen auf dem Rücken, was aber keinen großen Unterschied machte, denn er sah trotz allem nur einschüchternde Schwärze. Er spürte Hermines Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhen, und hörte sie manchmal im Schlaf reden, ihre Alpträume waren immer schlimmer gewesen. Seit dem Hermine gefoltert wurde, waren sieben Mahlzeiten vergangen, das war seine einzige Chance die Zeit in Abstände auf zu teilen.

Jedes Mal, wenn es wieder Zeit wurde für sie zu essen, erklang in ihren Ohren ein schmerzhaftes Klingeln und etwas zog sie unwiderstehlich zu den Eisenstäben, dann fanden sie eine Schüssel mit trockenem Brot und etwas kaltem Wasser vor. Severus verfluchte Lucius, Hermine würde im Moment sehr viel mehr als nur Wasser und Brot brauchen, am besten wäre ein Aufenthalt im St. Mungos, aber dieser Gedanke war völlig aussichtslos und so konzentrierte er sich eher darauf, wie sie flüchten könnten.

Hermine spürte Toms Heben und Senken der Brust, und wenn sie wieder einmal schreiend aus einem Traum erwachte hielt er sie eng an sich gepresst, dass sie sein Herz laut dröhnend schlagen hören konnte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es her war, dass sie hier angekommen waren, sie spürte kaum noch den Unterschied zwischen Realität und Traum, alles verschwamm irgendwie miteinander und manchmal glaubte sie sogar, dass sie in dieser dunklen Zelle nicht mit Tom, sondern mit Severus Snape lag. Sie wollte sich gerade etwas erheben, um sich anders zu positionieren, als sie entfernt Schritte vernahm. Ihr gesamter Körper versteifte sich, dort kam er, dort kam er, er würde sie wieder quälen, er würde sie wieder brechen wollen, vielleicht würde er sie dieses Mal sogar anfassen...und... sie würde am liebsten in Tränen ausbrechen, aber sie spürte keine.

Und dann kam es ganz anders, Hermine rechnete fest damit, dass er sie greifen würde, als das Licht sie blendete doch statt dessen wurde sie von dem warmen Körper, der sie schützend umschlungen hatte, gestoßen und fort geschleudert, als ihr Kopf gegen die Kerkerwand prallte, spürte sie die Tränen, als hätte jemand einen Hebel umgelegt.

Er starrte seinem Gegenüber in die irren Augen, während dieser wie in Trance schien. „Du bist Severus Snape!" Am liebsten hätte er gelacht, doch er wusste, dass Lucius dies nicht besonders gut auffassen würde und so nickte er nur knapp. „Du bist tot!" Lucius hörte sich an, wie ein kleines Kind, dem man erzählt hatte, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht existierte. „Nein!" Nun sprang der platinblonde Zauberer auf und richtete seinen Stab gegen Severus. „LÜG MICH NICHT AN!" Severus verdrehte die Augen und legte dann den Kopf schräg, so gut dies gefesselt an einen Stuhl ging. „Nun Lucius, aber wäre ich tot, könntest du mich an sehen?" Der andere überlegte kurz. „Wenn du ein Geist bist!" „Fühle ich mich wie ein Geist an?" Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Also lebe ich demnach!" Er atmete tief ein und aus, nun kam sein nächster Schritt. „Und weißt du auch, warum, Lucius, mein alter Freund?"

Dieser kam nun ganz nahe an ihn heran, als würde Severus ihm das größte Geheimnis der Welt erzählen. „Weil der Dunkle Lord es so wollte! Er wollte, dass alle Welt denkt, ich sei tot, damit ich, falls er geschwächt oder sogar getötet werden sollte, sein Ableben rächen könnte und dies ohne verfolgt zu werden!" Er sah zu, wie Lucius wie vor den Kopf geschlagen zurück taumelte und seinen Gegenüber entgeistert an sah. „Dann... wolltest du sie... in der Waldhütte...töten?" Severus nickte und triumphierte gerade innerlich, dass sein Plan so gut funktionierte, als Lucius Stimmung umschwang und er ihm seinen Stab an den Hals hielt. „Und wieso hast du sie dann gefickt?" Severus hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue und versuchte seine Miene nicht ungeduldig wirken zu lassen, er hatte genug Erfahrung mit Irren. „Wieso sollte ich sie nicht ficken bevor ich sie töte? Ein bisschen mit ihr spielen...?" Nun grinste der blonde Mann dreckig und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Du bist also immer noch auf unserer Seite? Und hast nie...gewechselt?"

Nachdem er erneut beteuert hatte, dass er immer noch ein durch und durch treuer Todesser war, hatte Lucius ihm die Fesseln abgenommen und nun saßen sie sich gegenüber, doch Severus war immer noch in der schlechteren Position, denn seinen Zauberstab hatte er noch nicht wieder. „Und wie sah dein Plan genau aus?" Severus streckte sich und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Nun, du erinnerst dich an Tom? Ich habe ihn und sie in der Hütte ausfindig gemacht, sein Haar genommen, ihn umgebracht und ihn verschwinden lassen. Dann bin ich in seine Rolle geschlüpft, habe sie gut durch gevögelt und wollte sie dann umbringen, doch dann bist du auf dem Plan erschienen!" Lucius sah seinen Freund schuldbewusst an. „Verzeih mir, ich hatte anscheinend den selben Plan wie du! Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, das...!" Severus winkte ab und beugte sich nun vertrauensvoll hinüber. „Aber Lucius, ich denke, um das Gedenken des Dunklen Lords nicht zu beschmutzen, sollte ich seine Anweisung ausführen und Hermine umbringen!"

Lucius blieb einen Moment reglos und senkte dann den Kopf. „Lass es uns gemeinsam tun! Bitte, es wäre mir ein Vergnügen!" Severus sog scharf die Luft ein und spürte, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann. „Aber der Dunkle Lord gab mir die Aufgabe...!" „UNSINN!" Da war er wieder, der Irre, in den sich Lucius verwandelt hatte. „Wir werden ihn gemeinsam rächen und ein neues Imperium erschaffen, Severus! Und am besten fangen wir gleich an!" er sprang auf und lief auf eine Tür zu, schnell riss er sie auf und drehte sich dann abwartend zu Severus um. „Worauf wartest du?" „Auf meinen Zauberstab!" Lucius sackte etwas zusammen. „Nun...diesen...habe ich zerstört. Ich konnte ja auch nicht wissen...dass du...und ich wollte keine Möglichkeit lassen...also!" Severus schnaubte, immer, aber immer hatte Lucius früher kleine Fehler gemacht, aber als Irrer musste er natürlich an ALLES denken.

Hermine lag zusammen gekauert auf dem Boden, wo war er? Lebte er noch oder war er schon tot? Sie spürte kaum noch ihren pochenden Kopf, alles woran sie denken konnte, war Tom.

Dann endlich konnte sie Schritte hören, doch etwas machte sie stutzig, es waren mehrere...

Was sie als nächstes sah, ließ sie ernsthaft an ihrem Verstand zweifeln, es war so surreal, so unglaublich...so...so... „Miss Granger!" Lucius Stimme pfiff ihr durch den Kopf, doch ihre Augen klebten an der Person neben ihm. „Professor Snape!" Sie schluckte und schloss die Augen. „Ja, da bist du überrascht kleines Schlammblut, nicht wahr?" Sie schaute ihren ehemaligen Lehrer flehend und ungläubig an. „Wie...wie kann es sein...wieso, sie waren tot und...und auf Dumbledores Seite und...!" Erneut rannen Tränen über ihre Wange, es war, als ob jemand einen Dolch in ihr Herz gestoßen und dann umgedreht hätte. Sie hatte jahrelang nur die Illusion eines Mannes geliebt? „Dies war alles ein genialer Plan des Dunklen Lords! Was meinen Sie, wieso man meine Leiche nie fand?" Hermine schluchzte auf und Lucius lachte dunkel. „Und...und wo ist Tom?"

Nun schaltete Lucius sich auch wieder ein. „Tot, aber schon sehr lange! Weißt du wer dich gefickt hat kleines Schlammblut? Severus! Er hat deinen großen Retter Tom getötet und dann seine Gestalt angenommen und nun führen wir zu Ende, was wir anscheinend beide begonnen haben, nämlich die Rache des Dunklen Lords!" Hermine spürte wie sie Schreien wollte, doch kein Ton kam aus ihrer Kehle, alles was sie tun konnte war das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

Die Gefühle, welche in ihm durch Hermines Reaktion ausgelöst wurden, erschreckten ihn; der Drang sie zu beschützen, vor allem, natürlich vor Lucius, der Drang sie in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr zu sagen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde, der Drang sich zu erklären und ihr zu sagen...was...er...für sie...empfand! Er empfand wirklich etwas für sie! Am liebsten hätte er sich vor den Kopf geschlagen, sonst stand er doch auch nicht so auf dem Schlauch. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt ihm ging es hier bei nur um Sex?

Doch bevor er weiter diesem Gedanken nachhängen konnte, richtete Lucius seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine und formte mit seinen spröden Lippen ein A, wie in Avada Kedavra. Sofort legte er seine Hand auf die knochigen Schultern des Verrückten und dieser wandte sich erschrocken um. „Was ist Severus? Lass und sie töten!" Ein weiterer Schluchzer von Hermine fuhr ihm durch den ganzen Körper. „Lucius, mein alter Freund, wir sollten nichts überstürzen. Sie könnte uns hilfreich dabei sein um auch an Weasley und Potter zu kommen!" Für einen Moment rechnete Severus fest damit, dass aus Lucius Mund ein großer Tropfen Sabber fließen würde, während er aussah, als ob es in seinem Kopf langsam arbeiten würde, doch dann hellte sich das Gesicht des blonden Zauberers auf.

„Du bist ein Genie!" Severus verkniff sich den angewöhnten bissigen Kommentar und winkte ab, gegen Lucius würde ja selbst Longbottom ein Genie darstellen! „Wie wollen wir vorgehen?" Während er dieses von seinem vermeintlichen 'Freund' gefragt wurde, richtete dieser seinen Stab auf Hermine und Severus musste mit ansehen, wie sie stumm gegen die Schmerzen eines weiteren Cruiciatus ankämpfte, bis es in Schreien aus ihr heraus brach. „Zunächst solltest du das Schlammblut nicht so schreien und zucken lassen, das stört meine Konzentration!" Der Blonde lies sofort von Hermine ab.

„Gut. Nun, wir werden einen Brief an Wealsey schreiben, selbstverständlich mit ihrem Absender und ihn bitten hier her zu kommen. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, wo sind wir hier?" Lucius lachte bellend und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Wir sind im Verbotenen Wald! Hier wird nie jemand nach uns suchen!" Severus musste ihm widerstrebend Respekt zollen, er hatte Recht. „Eine alte verlassene Steinhütte, natürlich mit komfortablem Keller!" Lucius machte wie zum Beweis eine ausladende Geste mit der Hand und fuhr dann fort: „Ich habe sie vor Jahren zu meiner Schulzeit entdeckt! Sie bietet exzellenten Schutz! Nur zum Tee kann ich niemanden mehr einladen!"

Severus versuchte anhand seiner Informationen einen geeigneten Fluchtplan zu entwickeln. „Dann werden wir Weasley bitten in die Heulende Hütte zu kommen!" Sein blonder 'Mitstreiter' nickte anerkennend. „Mit der Begründung, dass Miss Granger hier, etwas mit ihm besprechen möchte!" Erneut wurde er durch Lucius Nicken bestätigt. „Feder und Papier!" In der nächsten Sekunden lag beides in seiner Hand und er beugte sich zu Hermine hinab, Weasley war zwar dumm, aber er würde Hermines Schrift erkennen. „Schreiben Sie!" Zischte er sie an. Sie hob träge ihren Kopf und sah ihn aus leeren Augen an.

Langsam kamen Zweifel in ihm auf, hätte er sie einweihen sollen? Aber er hätte ihr gar nicht beweisen können, wer er war! Er hielt ihr die Utensilien für den Brief hin, murmelte mit mulmigem Gefühl „Imperi!", und sie begann mit zittriger Hand zu schreiben, was er diktierte. „Lieber Ronald!" Lucius leckte sich begierig die Lippen, während er an Severus' hang. „Ich weiß, dass du in letzter Zeit nicht viel von mir gehört hast! Deswegen finde ich wir sollten und an einem neutralen Ort treffen um uns aus zu sprechen, bitte komm allein, damit wir ungestört sind! Finde dich dazu morgen um acht in der Heulenden Hütte ein! In Liebe, Hermine" Er raunte „Finite!", wartete bis Hermine die Feder nieder legte und riss ihr dann das Pergament aus der Hand, bevor Lucius dies tun konnte, um es sich noch einmal durch zu lesen, anscheinend hatte sie keinen Versuch unternommen eine geheime Botschaft ein zu arbeiten und so übergab er alles Lucius, der es in seinen Umhang steckte.

„Hast du eine Eule, oder wie überbringst du diesen Brief?" Severus sah den ehemaligen Tidesser interessiert an, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, willst du dich noch etwas mit unserem kleinen Schlammblut vergnügen, während ich den Brief abschicke?" Severus überlegte, vielleicht... „Ja, hol mich, wenn du wieder da bist!"

Hermine vergrub den Kopf noch tiefer in ihren Armen, nicht nur sich sondern auch Ron brachte sie in Gefahr. Was hatte sie nur getan? Und wieso hatte sie sich in Severus Snape nur so getäuscht? Hatte er doch sterbend da gelegen, das konnte doch kein Schauspiel gewesen sein? Sie spürte kaum noch, dass sie weinte. Sie hatte versucht ihn zu retten und ihm dann auch noch in der Berghütte gestanden, dass sie ihn liebte! Was für ein hinterhältiger Bastard mochte das sein? Und bis wann war es Tom gewesen, den sie gesehen hatte und ab wann war es Severus Snape gewesen? Schon in Frankreich? Oder erst irgendwann in der Berghütte? Sie schluckte, irgendwie ergab dies alles keinen Sinn! Hatte er ihr nicht noch bei der Ankunft hier versichert, dass er nicht wusste, wie Lucius durch die Banne gekommen war? Hatte er sie nicht getröstet, oder war das nur seine perverse Art gewesen sich an ihrem Leid zu ergötzen? Nichts ergab mehr einen Sinn!

Plötzlich hörte sie eine schwere Eisentür zu schlagen und sie hob den Kopf, doch sie war nicht allein! Snape stand vor ihr mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck. Dann trat er auf sie zu, sofort wich sie zurück gegen die kalte und modrige Kellerwand. „Bastard!" Zischte sie und ein seltsamer Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, würde er sie jetzt töten? Er kam nöch näher und hockte sich vor sie, seine schwarzen Augen hielten ihre gefangen. „Hermine!", wisperte er und seine Stimme klang beängstigend sanft. Sie krallte ihre wunden Finger in den steinigen Boden. „Hör mir zu!" Sie schnaubte und er nahm ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen in einen schraubstockartigen Griff. „Ich kann es dir jetzt noch nicht erklären aber... das war die ganze Zeit ich! Verstehst du? Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir haben, bis er wieder kommt. Du musst mir vertrauen, ich hole dich hier raus! Ich war Tom Bat! Deswegen hast du dich zu mir hin gezogen gefühlt! Verstehst du das nicht? Vertrau mir, bitte!" Sie sah ihn aus erschrockenen Augen groß an, was war das für ein Spiel. „Beweis es doch, Bastard!" Spie sie ihm verächtlich entgegen, nur im nächsten Moment den Kopf ein zu ziehen, doch zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte er matt. „Frag mich etwas!"

Sie musste nicht lange überlegen, Tom war ein Koch mit Leib und Seele gewesen. „Was hatte ich in Toms Restaurant bestellt? Und wie hieß der Kellner, der uns bedient hat!" Snape senkte den Kopf und blickte sie aus glänzenden Augen an. „Eigentlich könnte ich ersteres gar nicht wissen! Aber ich weiß es trotz dem. Spargelcremesuppe, danach Muscheln in Weißweinsoße und zum Dessert Vanilleeis mit Himbeersoße! Und der Kellner heißt Alfonso und ist ein unglaublicher Macho!" Sie setzte sich gerade hin, was passierte hier? „Haben Sie meine Gedanken gelesen?" „Nein, verdammt!" Er stand auf und ging vor ihr hin und her. „ICH war die GANZE ZEIT Tom, hörst du nicht? Du hast mich damals gerettet! Du hast mir den Bezoar in den Mund gelegt und ich bin mit meiner letzten Kraft appariert. Dann habe ich mir eine neue Existenz auf gebaut...!" Doch ebvor der seine Erklärung weiter aus führen konnte, hörten sie Schritte und er nahm wieder seinen kalten Gesichtsausdruck an, nur seine Stimme verriet ihn, als er sagte: „Kein Wort zu Lucius! Du musst weiter hin Angst vor mir haben!" Sie sah ihn nicht an, schaute nur zu Boden. War dieser Mann vielleicht Schizophren? Oder stimmte es...wie ein Film spulten sich sämtliche Puzzle Teilchen dieses Rätsels vor ihrem inneren Auge ab:

Toms schnelle Reaktionszeit bei Lucius ersten Angriff, seine Wohnung und dann seine schwarzen Augen, die doch zuvor noch braun gewesen waren, seine Art mit den Kellnern und den Menschen um zu gehen, seine ganze Art und seine Haltung, konnten sich zwei Menschen so ähnlich sein? Der Slytherinschal! Das hieß...

Severus sah wie sich in ihrem Gesicht ein verwirrter und leicht abwesender Ausdruck ausbreitete und er hoffte, dass sie ihm entweder glaubte und mitspielte, oder es nicht glaubte und weiterhin verschreckt war. Das wichtigste war, dass er sie hier heraus brachte. Er hörte wie die Eisentür wieder auf geschlagen wurde und Lucius herein kam, pfeifend. „Er wird um Punkt Acht in der Hütte sein!" Dann fiel der Blick des Blonden auf Hermine und Severus beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. „Brauchen wir sie noch?" Er zückte seinen Stab und sah Severus abwartend an. „Ja, damit Weasley nicht gleich abhaut, wenn er in der Hütte ankommt!", versuchte Severus es. Lucius hob seinen Stab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das bekommt man auch mit Vielsafttrank hin... Avada...

..." Doch bevor Lucius den ganzen Satz aussprechen konnte hörte man von oben ein entsetzliches Krachen, Severus sog scharf die Luft ein, hoffentlich waren das keine Zentauren..sondern...

Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür aufgesprengt und Severus wurde mit einem heftigen Ruck zurück geschleudert und prallte mit den Kopf gegen die steinige Wand, bevor er von eisiger Schwärze umschlungen wurde, erspähte er durch den roten Dunst vor seinen Augen Hermines zusammengesunkene Gestalt neben ihm. Er streckte seine Hand aus und spürte ihre Fingerspitzen, bevor er völlig das Bewusstsein verlor.

Hermine schlug die Augen auf und fand sich zum zweiten Mal in einem Raum wieder, den sie nicht kannte. Alles war weiß gefliest und die magischen Lampen verströmten ein kaltes, ungemütliches Licht. Ein stechender Schmerz durch fuhr ihren Kopf und sie stöhnte auf, schnell drängte sich ein besorgtes Gesicht in ihr Blickfeld; Harry. „Hermine, kannst du mich hören?" Sie nickte und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, trotz seines Versuches leise zu reden, dröhnte seine Stimme in ihrem Schädel. „Was...ist passiert?"

Harry spähte sie abschätzend über seine Brillenränder hinweg an und schien dann zu beschließen, dass er ihr diese Antwort wohl geben könnte, ohne, dass sie sofort wieder in Ohnmacht fiel. „Wir haben den Brief zurück verfolgt, Malfoy hat nicht sehr darauf acht gegeben, dass magische Spuren auf diesem zu finden sein könnte." Dann stockte er und rückte unsicher seine Brille zurecht. „Wir haben...Snape gefunden! Ich...ich weiß nicht, wie es möglich ist, aber er hat überlebt!

Natürlich haben wir ihn sofort nach Askaban gebracht, ich...ich weiß, was du für ihn empfunden hast...und dann das, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie unglaublich schmerzhaft das für dich sein muss! Also...er wird dieses Mal nicht so leicht davon kommen! Lucius hat ausgesagt, dass Severus es wohl auch auf dich abgesehen hatte und...!" Sie hob schwach eine Hand und versuchte sich auf zu richten. „Ich will mit ihm reden!" Harry sprang auf. „Dafür bist du viel zu schwach!" „Unsinn!" Sie stemmte sich aus dem Bett und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Er richtete seinen Stab auf sie und Hermine sah ihn spöttisch an. „Nicht dein Ernst oder?" Er schien kurz zu zögern und sie wusste nicht woher sie die Kraft nahm, aber etwas trieb sie unwiderstehlich zu Severus, Tom...Professor Snape! Merlin! Sie sah wie Harry seinen Mund öffnete, um sie zu entwaffnen, doch sie zuckte nur kurz mit dem Kopf und sein Stab flog in ihre Hand, er sah sie ungläubig an, sie fand, dass es Zeit war, dass er die Wahrheit erfuhr...zumindest den Anfang.

„Erinnerst du dich an die kleine schwarzhaarige Aurorin, Marry McAlistor? Sie ist nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen, was?" Harry starrte mit offenem Mund auf ihre Hand und dann in ihr Gesicht. „Ja Harry, das war ICH! Ich habe für RON, den Job geheim gehalten und gesagt, dass ich in einer Bibliothek arbeite. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch belogen habe, aber wenn du mich nicht auf der Stelle durch lässt, dann werde ich dir etwas anhexen, dass dich gleich dort drüben ins Bett befördert! Hast du verstanden? Ich muss zu ihm!" Er schluckte kurz und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, Hermine seufzte und Harry erstarrte in der Bewegung, überrascht sah er sie durch die geschockten Augen an.

„Ich erklär es dir später!"

Hermine versuchte es so schnell, wie ihre zittrigen Beine zu ließen durch die Gänge des St. Mungos zu gelangen, sie hatte sich ihren weißen Kittel aus gezogen und war in Jeans und Pulli geschlüpft. Eine Schwester sah sie misstrauisch an, doch sie schlüpfte an ihr vorbei und entwich ins Freie. Unschlüssig sah sie sich um, zum apparieren war sie noch nicht bereit.

Sie streckte Harrys Stab in die Luft und wartete kurz. Nur wenige Sekunden später erschien der Fahrende Ritter vor ihr. Sie stieg ein und bezahlte, dann klammerte sie sich an eine Stange. „Wohin soll es denn gehen, Lady?" Sie schluckte kurz. „Askaban!" „Ist kein guter Ort für eine Frau wie sie!" Murmelte der Schrumpfkopf, doch dann ging es schon los.

Sie wurde heftig hin und her geschleudert und bereute es schon fast, dass sie nicht doch appariert war, sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich ein paar Rippen gebrochen hatte und diese nun erneut strapaziert wurden. Ein Sessel rutschte an ihr vorbei und sie ließ sich hinein plumpsen, dann kam sie an einer Dame vorbei, die seelenruhig eine Tasse Tee trank, obwohl ihr alles den Damenbart hinunter lief. Hermine schauderte und erspähte dann eine ziemlich düstere Gestalt in einer Ecke, anscheinend hatte er oder sie reges Interesse an einer blonden Hexe mit weitem Dekolleté und einem beträchtlichen Schwipps.

Erleichtert stieg sie hinaus aus dem Höllengefährt und atmete die kalte Luft des Meeres ein. Sie blickte hinab zu dem kleinen Steg an dem eine klapprige Fähre mit einem alten Mann darin angebunden war. Sie stieg den seinigen Weg hinab und schaute den Mann durchdringend an, er schnaubte und machte eine Handbewegung. Sie stieg ein. „Gast, hm? Wer isses? Dein Liebster? Dein Bruder?" Sie presste kurz die Lippen auf einander. „Das geht dich einen Dreck an!" Sie kannte den Mann, er war...gewissermaßen verdammt.

Ihre Schuhe klapperten Dumpf auf dem Boden der Flure, während ein Wärter vor ihr her schritt. „Hier Miss!" Sie bedankte sich und spähte in den dunklen Raum. „Ihren Zauberstab bitte!" Sie gab dem Mann Harrys Stab und trat ein.

Er saß wie versteinert auf einem vor stehenden Stein in der Wand, die Flügel dicht am Körper und die Augen starr auf die Person unter ihm gerichtet. Sie war hier, aber hatte sie ihm geglaubt? Oder hatte sie nicht? Er krächzte und sie sprang auf, mit einer fließenden Bewegung ließ er sich nieder gleiten und landete zu ihren Füßen, sie kreischte auf und er verwandelte sich. Stumm wartete bis sie etwas sagte. „Professor Snape." Er schluckte, waren sie nicht schon beim Vornamen gewesen? „Erzählen Sie mir die Wahrheit! Und glauben Sie mir, ich werde erkennen, wenn es die Wahrheit ist! Oder eine Lüge!"

Er schloss kurz die Augen, er hatte eine Chance, er hatte eine Chance das gut zu machen, was er ihr angetan hatte! Und sich für die Rettung seines Lebens zu bedanken! Er wies auf die Pritsche und sie ließ sich ohne Umschweife darauf nieder.

„Alle Erinnerungen, die ich Harry gezeigt habe, sind wahr! Es gab keinen Plan von Voldemort, und selbst wenn, ich hätte mich eher töten lassen! Ich war bis zu meinem vermeintlichen letzten Atemzug Dumbledores Mann und dann...wachte ich auf. Lebendig... mit einem Bezoar im Mund..ich...konnte es mir nicht erklären! Aber alles was ich wollte war weg, weg von all diesem...Chaos, verstehst du? Ich wollte ein einfach Leben führen, keine Figur mehr in einem Machtspiel sein. Und dann...dann kamst du! Einfach so, ich war das erste Mal nach vier Jahren wieder in der Winkelgasse und dann... springt mir meine ehemalige Schülerin praktisch in die Arme und ehe ich mich versehe werde ich sie nicht mehr los.

Und vielleicht...wollte ich das auch nicht. Das war die ganze Zeit ich! Ich war es in meiner Wohnung, im Restaurant, in Frankreich, in der Hütte...im Bett. Ich war es im Kerker aber die Person, die dich beschimpft hat, das war nicht ich, das war eine Seite von mir, die ich hinter mir lassen wollte! Aber vielleicht war das feige, weil ich es eigentlich nicht konnte! Es...tut mir Leid, ich hätte mich dir eher offenbaren sollen, wahrscheinlich hättest du mich nicht einmal verraten, du hättest mich wohl verstanden! Aber ich war zu stur das zu erkennen! Wenn du dich nun dazu entscheidest mir den Rücken zu kehren und zu gehen, werde ich es verstehen! Ich werde meine gerechte Strafe hier absitzen."

Hermine stand auf und blickte ihn wortlos an. Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ den Kerker, die Tür fiel krachend hinter ihr ins Schloss und er senkte den Kopf, so dass ihm sein schwarzes Haar ins Gesicht fiel.

Hermine hatte sich entschieden.

Epilog

Harry, Ron und Ginny saßen unruhig auf ihren Stühlen, während Hermine nervös ihren Rock zurecht strich. „So...und...wie geht es deinen Eltern?" Sie sah Ron überrascht an, in den vier Jahren, in denen sie zusammen gewesen waren, hatte er nie nach ihren Eltern gefragt. „Sie haben sich furchtbare Sorgen gemacht, aber ich denke es ist wieder einigermaßen okay!" Er nickte abwesend und Ginny sah Harry auffordernd an. „Und. Du hast dich gut eingelebt in deiner neuen Wohnung?" Hermine nickte und lächelte glücklich. „Ja, sie liegt wunderbar zentral in London und man hat einen wundervollen Blick. Ginny, dein Kleid sieht wundervoll aus!" Schon glich sich die Hautfarbe des Mädchen der ihres Haars an. „Ich habe es aus dem kleinen Lädchen an der Ecke in der Winkelgasse, ich...ich habe es extra gekauft, weil du uns doch...deinen neuen Freund vorstellen wolltest!" Anscheinend war nun raus, was den dreien so sehr auf der Seele lastete.

Hermine schmunzelte, die drei waren anscheinend ebenso aufgeregt wie ihr „neuer Freund". Auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, aber sie wusste, dass er in diesem Moment nur darauf wartete alles hinter sich zu bringen. Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und winkte einem der Ober, schnell eilte er herbei, sonst wäre es sicherlich auch um seinen Job geschehen. Sie lächelte und schaute dann Ginny, Harry und Ron fragend an. „Was wollt ihr trinken?" Harry überlegte nicht lange. „Eine Cola!" Doch Ron und Ginny sahen sich unsicher an, und sie verstand, anscheinend hatten sie noch nie in einem Muggelrestaurant gegessen oder bestellt. „Für die beiden auch!" Der Mann nickte und verschwand schleunigst in die Küche.

„Und wir warten jetzt hier auf ihn?" Harry knetete seine Hände und rückte seine Brille zurecht und Hermine seufzte erneut. „Gewissermaßen!" „Mine, ich halte es nicht mehr aus, wer ist es denn nun?" Ginny sah zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her, die nun einen seltsamen Blick tauschten, da sie keine Antwort bekam quaselte sie munter weiter: „Erst wirst du gerettet, dann bekommt Harry den Job als leitender Auror, und dann kommt auch noch die Nachricht, dass du einen neuen Freund hast!" Ron lachte. „Ja...aber es gab auch weniger gute, wie zum Beispiel, dass Snape weiterhin sein Unwesen treiben wird und uns das Leben vermiesen wird!" „Glauben Sie mir Weasley, Sie vermiesen mir ebenso das Leben!"

Erschrocken wandten die drei Freunde den Kopf, Hermine lächelte sanft und Ginny fing sich als erstes wieder. „Professor Snape!" „Ich bin nicht mehr ihr Lehrer!" Er ging um den Tisch herum und ließ sich neben Hermine nieder. „Müssten Sie nicht in der Küche stehen?" Potter beugte sich ein wenig vor und es erinnerte an das alte Hin und Her zwischen den Beiden. „Nur weil Sie mich aus Askaban befreit haben, und den Prozess ermöglicht, heißt das nicht, dass Sie sich jetzt alles erlauben können, Potter!" Schnaubend schob er eine Hand in Hermines und die Augen der beiden Weasleys weiteten sich. Hermine drückte ihre kleine Hand fest zusammen und Severus spürte ihre angenehme Wärme.

„Ich fass es nicht. Soll das bedeuten DER?" Weasley zeigte mit zittrigem Finger auf ihn und er schnaubte belustigt. „Ron, jetzt beruhig dich! Ich werde es euch erklären!" „ Und DU hast ihn raus gehaun?" „Er saß unschuldig in Askaban!" Er wandte den Kopf und sah in die liebevollen braunen Augen seiner...Freundin. „Sehr richtig. Also halten Sie den Mund Weasley, bis Sie sicher sein können, dass etwas vernünftiges raus kommt!" Er hob leicht den Arm und schon stand Alfonso neben ihm. „Ja, Mr. Snape?" „Bringen Sie mir einen Scotch, sonst halte ich diesen Abend nicht durch!" „Ja, Sir!" Er eilte davon und Severus schaute ihm zufrieden nach. Er hatte sich um seinen alten Job beworben, allerdings unter richtigem Namen und die Angestellten wunderten sich immer noch, dass er seinem Vorgänger Mr. Bat so sehr ähnelte. Jeff hatte ihm auch gleich die Wohnung seines Vorgängers empfohlen, der ihm eine Kündigung aus familiärem Grund geschickt hatte. Severus hatte wirklich kurzzeitig mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass er seinen Job wechseln würde, doch es sofort verworfen, ihm lag nur das Brauen und das Kochen.

Und in der Zaubererwelt wollte er nur sooft sein, wie Hermine ihn brauchte, oder ihn darum bat. Er wandte sich wieder der gegenwärtigen Situation zu, während Potter ihn misstrauisch musterte starrten die Weasleys auf den Tisch, bis ihnen die Cola vor gesetzt wurde, dann hoben beide den Blick und sahen die Gläser irritiert an. „Haben Sie die gemixt?" Er zog eine Braue hoch und sah den Rotschopf an. „Nun. Nein, aber ich koche hier!" Sein Gegenüber hustete. „Was? Hermine, das...das ist nicht dein Ernst?" Er nahm den Scotch entgegen und setzte ihn an die Lippen, nach einem tiefen Schluck knallte er das Glas auf den Tisch. „Also...ist es jetzt so, dass du mit ihm...zusammen bist? Wie ist es dazu gekommen?" Wandte sich die junge Weasley an Hermine.

Sie sah ihrer Freundin dankbar ins Gesicht, wenigstens versuchte sie es zu verstehen. „Ihr kennt die Geschichte, nur nicht im Detail. Ich habe mich damals in Severus Snape verliebt, das wisst ihr allerdings, aber er war tot, glaubte ich jedenfalls, dann kam Tom Bat, der ihm so sehr glich und ich spürte die alte Verliebtheit, dachte aber es wäre eine neue, und als ich erfuhr, wer er wirklich war... Nun...!" Sie sah zwischen ihren Freunden hin und her. „Und Harry wusste es die ganze Zeit, nicht wahr?" Hermine schaute ihren Freund entschuldigend an und nickte dann, die Geschwister sogen beide scharf die Luft ein. „Nun...dann...Prost!" Und Ron kippte sich den gesamten Inhalt runter, als wäre es Feuerwhisky, was Severus zu einem zynischen Lächeln brachte und in Hermine eine Gefühl von Glück erzeugte, auch wenn sie es nicht ganz verstand.

Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und seufzte. „Ich werde niemals mit deinen Freunden zurecht kommen, das weißt du, oder?" „Jetzt sieh nicht immer alles so schwarz!" Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und drückte ihm einen so wertvollen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Er zog sie eng an sich und sie seufzte in seinen Mund hinein, was ihn noch etwas weiter gehen ließ. Langsam fuhr seine Hand ihren Rücken hinab und umschloss die festen Rundungen ihres Hinterteils. Sie stöhnte und er presste sie gegen die Flurwand, so dass eines der abstrakten Kunstwerke zu Boden fiel, doch die beiden störten sich nicht daran. Er fing ihre Lippen erneut mit seinen ein und fuhr mit einer Hand unter den Stoff ihres Rockes, sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und schlang ein Bein um seine Hüfte.

Mit Leichtigkeit hob er sie an und sie presste sich eng an ihn, schnell legte er den Weg zum Schlafzimmer zurück, das sie sich nun teilten, er stieß die Tür auf und ließ sie auf dem Bett nieder. Mit glänzenden Augen blieb sie liegen und sah dabei zu, wie er sein Hemd aufknöpfte und seine Hose abstreifte, während er die Schuhe zur Seite kickte und sich auch seiner Socken entledigte. Ganz langsam spreizte sie ein Bein und fuhr sich mit dem Finger vom Knie an den Oberschenkel hinauf, mit begierigem Blick begegnete er ihrem und er beugte sich über sie.

Er befreite sie schnell von ihrem Kleid und raubte ihren Lippen einen erneuten Kuss und umschloss eine ihrer befreiten Brüste mit der Hand, so dass sie begann leise zu seufzen. Dann strichen seine Finger weiter bis zur letzten Barriere von Stoff. Er schob einen Finger unter den Bund und riss kurz. Hermine sah ihn gespielt tadelnd an. „Vielleicht brauche ich das noch!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und küsste ihren Bauch. „Von mir aus brauchst du nichts mehr zu tragen!" Er strich sanft ihre Schamlippen entlang und sie wölbte sich ihm entgegen.

Er schob sich etwas nach oben und positionierte sich vor ihrem Eingang. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich intensiv in die Augen, dann stieß er in sie und sie nahmen einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf, der sie immer weiter zum Höhepunkt trieb. „Severus!" Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Keuchen und sie zog sich eng um ihn zusammen, sodass auch er kam.

Erschöpft sackte er neben ihr zusammen und zog sie in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich!"


End file.
